A Roy and Riza Story
by DarkMastermind317
Summary: After a hard day of work Roy and Riza are in the office late at night alone. They have sex and begin to have an affair. That is, until Riza transfers away from Central to be replaced by another femal second lieutenant...Full Summary inside. Its my first F
1. Chapter 1

**A Roy and Riza Story**

**Summary: After a hard day of work Riza and Roy are in the office late at night _alone. _They have sex and begin to have an affair. That is, until Riza transfers away from Central to be replaced by another female second lieutenant. But when Riza comes back months later, is it still too late to win Roy's hart? Or has he fallen for his new aid? Read and Find out. My first FMA fic, so be nice in reviews. I haven't seen all the episodes so if characters are a little out of character lemme know and story takes place after the shows ended.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know why the hell I do this. I mean, what are the odds that I just happen to own FMA? Well I don't! So there.**

**

* * *

Chapter One The Beginning**

"Night Roy", Havoc said has he left the building. I didn't bother to look up from the loads of paperwork that I still had to do. I stole a quick glance over at the blonde who shared my office and wished she'd give me a break for once. _"Women", _I thought to myself has I signed the document and started on another. _"It's going to be eight in the morning before I'm done and then I'll have even more work to do", _I thought.

"Done with your work sir?", the blonde asked me after about two hours. "Hawkeye can't you go easy on me its almost midnight for crying out loud", I replied not bothering to look up at her. "Your right", she said and I realized she was right in front of me. I looked up into her eyes, "you've worked long enough sir", she said. I got up and reached for my jacket. "You know its ironic that I'm a higher rank than you find _you're_ the one who gives _me _work", I said chuckling. She laughed. I mean she really laughed. It was rare that I heard such a noise coming from her and I found that I liked it. We both went for the door and being a gentlemen I opened it for her. "Thank you sir", Riza said has she went through the door bumping into my has she did. "Don't apologize it was my fault", I said before she could. I realized how close our bodies were and for the first time I noticed how beautiful she was. "Sir?", she said snapping me out of my thoughts. _"Don't think that. You can't have her", _I reminded myself. There was a silence between us before Riza said, "well, I'm leaving now", she said walking through the door.

"Wait", I said grabbing her arm. Why had I told her to wait? There was no reason for it, I was just keeping her from getting home to her dog who was probably waiting for her. Her eyes, her beautiful amber eyes stared into my dark ones and I felt myself leaning towards her until the gap between us was closed and our lips touched. Her lips tasted sweet not like the other girls I'd kissed who put pounds of lipstick on. With Riza I felt something and I placed my hands on her hips and nibbled on her lower lips softly. Her lips parted and I inserted my tongue into her mouth and felt her returning the kiss. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I broke apart and took a breath of air. "I'm sorry", I said panting, "I shouldn't have—", I was cut off has she kissed me. With one of my hands I shut the door and with the other started unbuttoning her uniform. I stopped kissing her and started planting kisses on her neck. She moaned with pleasure and ran her hands through my hair. I continued to kiss her neck and slid her shirt off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. _"Havoc was right she is a C cup", _I thought has I looked at her in her bra. "Well Sir, what are you waiting for?", she asked a devilish smirk on her face. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into another kiss. Has I did so I unclasped her bra and she began to take off my shirt. I guided her over to her desk and sat down on it. She rubbed her hands over my bare chest and I massaged her breasts. She moaned has I squeezed lightly. "Roy….", she moaned has I continued to play with her breasts. She started to unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants. I stood up so that she could pull them down taking my boxers with them. "So this is the real Roy Mustang", she said laughing. "Lieutenant do you see a problem here?", I asked her grinning. "No", she answered has I put my hands on her hips and pulled her to me. "I'm naked and you still have your pants on", I said nibbling on her ear getting a moan from her. She laid down on her desk and I unzipped her pants and pulled them off her. Now she was in nothing but her panties. Her panties were white and I could see how wet she was. I pulled her panties off and now, we were both completely naked on top of her desk. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me into another kiss. _"I must be in heaven", _I thought to myself has I broke the kiss and started sucking on her nipple. "More…", she moaned and I sucked harder. I stopped sucking her breast and moved my hand down to her private area. _"My God I didn't even know it was possible to be so wet", _I thought to myself has I rubbed her clit. "What have you got down here a water fountain?", I joked sticking a finger inside her getting a load moan from Riza. I slid my finger in and out of her and her moans got louder and louder. I slid another finger into her and kissed her passionately and she moaned into my mouth. I slid a third finger into and she broke the kiss. "I can't take it anymore I need you inside me", she begged grabbing my hard cock. I couldn't resist and I removed me fingers from her and positioned myself above her. "Please just stick it in", she moaned. "Has you wish", I said has I pushed myself into her. _"She's really tight", _I thought to myself has I thrusted into her. Gradually I increased the speed of my thrusts getting even louder moans from Riza if that was even possible. "Faster, faster!", she moaned and I moved faster. I felt her walls tightening around me and realized she was close to her climax. "Almost there…", I grunted has I pushed in and out of her.

Minutes later I had collapsed on top of her and we were both panting out of breath. "That was a side of you I've never seen before", I said has I started to get up. "Wait", she said grabbing my wrist. I looked at her and amber eyes met charcoal, "stay with me for awhile". There was a silence and then I laid back down with her on the desk. She cuddled close to me and I put my arm around her. "I don't want this to end", she whispered to me nuzzling her face in my chest. "Neither do I", I whispered and I realized that I didn't want this to end. I felt different all of the sudden. At first I had just thought of her has another soldier but now I felt different towards her. I looked at the clock, 2:15 A.M. "Riza", I said nudging her a little. "We should go now", I said and I realized she had fallen asleep. _"She looks so peaceful when she's asleep", _I thought to myself. I kissed her lightly on her lips and she smiled and opened her eyes. "Hey pretty angel, time to go", I said to her and she groaned. "Do we have to?", she groaned shutting her eyes. "Afraid so", I said getting up and reaching for my clothes and pulling on my boxers.

The next morning when I arrived for work Havoc and Fuery immediately stopped whatever it was they were doing and saluted. "I don't even want to know", I said has I made my way to the office. Though has I left I could faintly make out Havoc saying, "alright Fuery I'll give you another try. How long is Armstrong's co—", _"wrong, wrong, wrong! How does Havoc even know that", _I thought has I reached my office only to be stopped by Maes. "Good morning Roy such a lovely day", he said cheerfully. "I'm not in the mood Maes", I said. "Will you at least tell me wether or not you think Elisia is just dashing in these pictures?", he asked holding up about ten pictures. I ignored him and opened the door to the office only to find that Riza wasn't there. _"That's odd. She's never late", _I thought to myself. "Maes have you seen Lt. Hawkeye?", I asked sticking my head out the door. "No", he called back, "but you should really see these pictures—", I shut the door and sat down behind my desk. It just wasn't the same without her nagging at me to get my work done. I sighed and began on the paperwork that I was supposed to of finished last night.

Finally at ten o' clock Hawkeye burst into the office. "Sorry sir", she said going over to her desk. "I apologize for being late-", I cut her off. "Shut the door Lt.", I said sternly. She did has she was told and stood in front of my desk. "Is anything wrong Lt.?", I asked her. "No Sir. Everything's fine", she replied tiredly. I studied her for a moment. There were bags under her eyes and her hair looked has if she had put it up in a hurry. "Are you sure? Nothing you want to talk to me about?", I asked again. She shook her head, "I'm fine sir", she replied this time sounding more awake. "Good. Meet me for lunch at the café down the block", I said going back to my paper work. "But sir it's the middle of the day what if somebody sees—", again I cut her off, "it'll simply look like two soldiers having lunch together", "I expect you to be there Lt.".

**

* * *

I think I'll end here before I get too boring. So what did you think of chapter one? And could somebody please give me a list of the people who work for Roy? All I know is Havoc other than that I have no clue who they are. Please review, and be nice its my first FMA fic.**

**Mr. Scarface A.K.A the Lighting Alchemist**


	2. The First Date

**Chapter Two The First Date**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Me, Riza Hawkeye the perfect little soldier, was fraternizing with my commanding officer! Oh the embarrassment if anybody ever found out. I looked up at the clock, lunch time was approaching fast. _"What are you thinking you enjoyed last night didn't you?", _a voice in my head said. _"Yes. Well I mean—", "cut the crap little lady your falling in love with the man. Deal with it", _I was about to answer when I realized that I had said that out loud. "You say something Lt.?", Mustang asked me. "No", I said shaking my head. He stared at me questioningly and then went back to his work. _"Don't stare Riza. Don't stare", _I kept telling myself. _"Oh but he's sooo sexy", _the voice in my head said.

After a torturous half an hour it was finally time for lunch. "Well I'm ready", Roy said standing up and walking towards the door. _"Ok Riza. You can do this, just act normal", _I thought has I got up and followed Roy out the door. "Going to lunch sir?", Falman asked. "I have some people to meet with", Roy answered. Though I could tell by the look on Falmans face he was thinking 'they're dating finally'. I tried to stop blushing but I failed luckily for me Falman had his back turned. We walked in silence until we were finally out of the building. "So what kinds of food does this café serve?", I asked breaking the silence. "Mostly American food", Roy answered, "the owner moved her from America with his daughter so he could be with her while she was at college". "Is he a friend of yours?", I asked. "You could say that", Roy replied and I noticed that we'd reached the café. The sign read Eddies Café.

"Ladies first", Roy said opening the door and grinning. I felt my lips form a smile even though I didn't want them to. "Your usual seat Roy?", a voice asked. I turned in the direction it had come from and saw someone, obviously the owner. "Yes, and how's Mary doing with her studies?", he asked. "Just great", came the reply has we walked over to a booth. "What'll it be to drink?", Eddy asked. "I'll just have a milkshake", Roy answered. _"Milkshake? Who would've thought that the great Flame Alchemist would order one of those", _I thought to myself. "And what will this lovely little lady have?", Eddy asked me and I felt my cheeks blush. I had never been called anything like that before. "I'll have the same", I replied. There was an uncomfortable silence between us until Roy broke it. "So, have you ever dated before?", he asked me. "Yes, a few times", I answered. "What went wrong?", he asked again and our drinks arrived. "Now what can I get you two lovebirds to eat?", Eddy asked again making me blush. "I'll have the usual", Roy said. "And what about you?", he asked me. I hadn't really looked at the menu so I just ordered what Roy did. "You haven't answered my question", Roy said. "It just didn't work out with any of them. After I joined the military I just gave up dating", I answered. "It would seem that your back in the habit", Roy said putting his hand on mine. Instantly I felt the same warmth I had felt the night before whenever he touched or kissed me. I suddenly needed to feel his lips against mine. "Here you go", Eddy said placing two plates in front of us. They were sandwiches, with a side of fries. "Its called a hamburger, try it its very good", Roy said taking a bite. "Besides, its better than the food that you get at HQ", he said. I decided to just try it anyway. I took a bite of it, it tasted pretty good. "Not hungry?", Roy asked. "No, I'm just not big on foreign food", I replied. "You get used to it", he said sticking a fry into his mouth. I took another bite of my burger and felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked at Roy and our gazes met. If we weren't in a public place I'd kiss him like there was no tomorrow and I had a feeling he felt the same way.

After lunch we headed back to HQ. "Thanks for lunch", I said along the way. "Don't mention it. I enjoy spending time with you", Roy answered. "Why don't we take a shortcut through the park?", I said to Roy. It would take longer but lunch hadn't lasted has long has I'd expected and we still had time to kill. It was a nice day and there were lots of people at the park. Children playing, old people sitting on park benches and young couples all enjoying the parks scenery. We sat down a bench and took it all in. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. "What a beautiful day", I said softly. "Not has beautiful has the woman in my arms", Roy said placing a kiss on my forehead. "Roy…", I moaned. I felt his lips against mine and I returned his kiss. He pulled me closer to him and I felt his tongue in my mouth exploring it. When we finally broke apart it was only to breathe. "I need you", I moaned kissing him again. I had no idea a bliss like this existed. I moaned into his mouth and he broke the kiss. "Not here", he said panting. "It's too close to HQ someone might see us", he said getting up. Reluctantly I followed him. "But", he said. "It's Friday and I usually don't do much but tonight I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining me for dinner?". _"I can't believe it. He asked me out!". _"I'd love to", I answered. I suddenly realized that we were walking up the steps to the building. "I'll pick you up around eight", he said holding the door open for me. I nodded and stepped through the doors, "see you then", I said. _"All right we're back at the office. Don't act strange around Roy and you should be ok", _I thought to myself.

"Have a nice time with the Colonel?", Breda asked. I simply stared and said, "whatever do you mean?". "You know what I'm talking about. I mean, you were both in the office last night", he said grinning. "You have quite an imagination", I said walking back into Roys office. Has soon has I shut the door I walked straight into Roy. "So eager to see me?", he said grinning. "It would seem that your subordinates are spreading rumors about us", I said looking up at him smiling. He put his hands on my waist and put his head next to my ear, "I could burn them if you like". I chuckled and pecked him on the lips, "come on. Its time to get back to work", I said. Instead of letting me go he pulled me closer. "Not until you give me a kiss", he said smiling. "I just did", I said trying to get away. "No, I mean a _real _kiss", he said lowering his hands to my rear. "Oh God can't you just wait until tonight!", I said almost yelling. "This answer your question?", he said pressing his body against mine so I could feel his erection. "Fine", I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face towards mine nearly yanking his head off. The kiss was intense, and filled with passion. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth granting him entrance and our tongues fought for dominance. I felt his hands slide under my shirt and I broke the kiss. "Just remember, I owe you tonight", I said to him pecking him on the lips. "Now sit down and do your work", I said going back to my desk and sitting down. "I still don't know why I listen to you", he said starting with his paperwork. "Well sir, if you didn't you'd never get anything done around here for one", I said to him. "Sure I would", he said confidently, "just not has fast". "Liar. Without my constant nagging you wouldn't get a thing done around here", I said teasingly. He didn't say anything else. He knew he'd been beaten, again.

The warmth of the shower water flowed over my body. My thoughts drifted to the night that me and Roy had shared in the office. It had been my first time though I didn't tell him. It had been wonderful, a physical euphoria that I never knew existed. I turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself. I looked at myself in the mirror, I had never cared how I looked until now. I put some lipstick on along with some eye shadow. _"It's been a long time since I used this stuff", _I thought has I applied blush to my cheeks. I looked at my reflection. _"Perfect", _I thought to myself has I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. The dress I had rented for the night was lying on the bed. "I hope Roy enjoys this", I said aloud has I put the dress on. It was a sky blue dress with a V-neck and spaghetti straps and it showed off much of my back. The dress stopped at my ankles and had a tear that went up to my knee. I looked at the clock, it read 7:58. _"Roy will be here any minute", _I thought to myself, _"just act normal". _I didn't even know why I was doing this. Putting my career at stake just to be with him. It occurred to me that I could've been a colonel a long time ago but I refused my promotions. _"Did I do that just to stay with Roy?", _I thought to myself again. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Coming!", I called. I took one last look in the mirror and then went to the front door. I opened it and there stood Roy wearing a suit and holding a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you", he said handing me the flowers. "Thank you", I said smiling at him. "I'm just going to put these in some water and then we can go", I said going back inside. "Nice place you got here", I heard him say has I went into the kitchen. I got out a vase, filled it with water, and put the flowers in them.

"Ok, I'm ready", I said coming back into the living room. Roy turned around from the wall he had been looking at. "You never told me you had family in the military", Roy said putting his arm around my waist. "It never came up", I replied nervously. Family was a touchy subject with me. "So where are we going?", I asked has Roy led me to his car. "Someplace you'll like", he replied opening the door for me. I got into the car and Roy got in on the other side and we drove away. "That's a nice dress", Roy said to me putting his hand on my leg. "Not has nice has miniskirt but—", I slapped his hand away. "I don't think I'll give you the pleasure of seeing me in a miniskirt…yet", I replied. "So I _will _get to see you in a miniskirt?", "eventually", I replied smiling at him. "You should smile more often, you look pretty when you do", he said to me. I felt my cheeks blush at this and I bit my lip. "We're here", he said. The name of the place was Palmero's Italian Restaurant. We got out and walked into the restaurant.

"Good evening. Do you have reservations?", the host asked us. "Yes, under Mustang", Roy said. The host checked his schedule and then looked back up at us, " This way Colonel", he said and we followed him to our table. Inside the restaurant people were talking and eating. A band was playing music while people danced. "A waiter will be by shortly to take your drink orders. Have a nice evening", the host said walking off. I looked at the menu and found that it was in Italian. _"The only Italian food I know is spaghetti", _I thought to myself. "Having trouble with the menu?", Roy asked. "They don't teach you other languages in the military", I replied putting the menu down. "Let me help you", he said picking up the menu. "Do you like any Italian food?", he asked me. "Some", I replied, "I like chicken alfredo". "Hello my name is Tony and what can I get you to drink?", he asked. "I'll have the red wine", Roy said. The waiter turned his gaze to me, "and you ma'am?", "I'll have the same". "And would you like to order now or do you need a few minutes?", Tony asked. "Do you want to wait to order or not?", Roy asked me. "Let's go ahead", I answered. "And what would you like miss?", Tony asked me. "I'll have the chicken alfredo", I said. "I'll have spaghetti with meat sauce", Roy said handing the waiter the menus. "Ok we'll be back shortly with your orders", he said walking off. "Do you come here often?", I asked him. "Only when I'm entertaining 'special' friends", he replied giving me his trademark smirk that I'd grown to love so much. "So does that mean I'm special?", "maybe". "How long has it been?", Roy asked. "How long has what been?", I replied. Roy put his hand on mine and squeezed it lightly, "how long has it been since I met you?". "At least…five years", I answered. "Yes I remember. You were the prettiest new recruit I had ever seen. And the best shot". I blushed and Roy kept on going, "I remember the first time I asked you on a date with me you rejected me before I could even finish", he said laughing. I laughed at the memory has well and remembered the shock I felt when I'd been assigned has his aid. He had only been a Major at the time but he was still the same cocky womanizer. "Foods here", Roy said looking behind me.

After we had eaten our fill Roy asked me if I'd like to dance. "I'd love to", I answered. Roy took my hand and led me on to the dance floor. "Have you ever dance much?", he asked me. "Only at the military balls and that wasn't very much", I replied shaking my head. It occurred to me that I almost only danced with Roy at those balls. A slow song came on and I put my head on Roy's shoulder. Suddenly me and Roy were the only people in the world. I smiled has the memory of our first meeting came to me.

_Flashback_

_It had been during the Ishbal war. I was seventeen and I had just joined the military. I was scared but I didn't show it. I had been cleaning my guns when somebody had walked into my tent and told me that I was wanted at the command tent. _

_When I got there a young major with dark black hair had his back turned to me. "Private Riza Hawkeye reporting for duty sir", I said standing at attention. "At ease", he said turning to face me and I saw how handsome he was. "I assume your wondering why you're here Private", he said sitting down behind a desk. "Yes sir", I replied. "Well, Central command has decided that I've spent enough time here and has decided to transfer me to Eastern", he began. "Sir, with all due respect what does this have to do with me?". "It would seem that my aid has gotten himself killed. And I've been looking for a replacement". I suddenly knew where this was going. "I've watched you Private. Your no frontline soldier, even if you are the best shot around", he said leaning back in his chair. Inside I was relieved that I would be leaving Ishbal, **"no more hiding in trenches", **I thought to myself. "I can understand if you don't want to accept my offer so I'll give you some time to think about it. You have until 0900 tomorrow to make up your mind"._

_The next morning I showed up at the command tent ready to leave for Eastern. I didn't know why but I felt drawn to Roy. After that we were inseparable He took me everywhere he went and our relationship grew deeper._

_End Flashback_

"I had a wonderful time Roy", I said when Roy dropped me off. Roy smirked his trademark smirk and stepped closer to me, "I seem to be remembering a certain promise you made me", he said bringing his face closer to mine.

**

* * *

Mr. Scarface: -sniff-sniff-What's that I smell? Why it must be lemon!**

**Roy: Shut up Scarface and hurry up with the last chapter me and Riza want to have sex.**

**Riza: You mean 'Roy' wants to have sex. The first time was almost torture for me. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to please a woman**

**Mr. Scarface: Girls, calm down. And to all you readers don't worry I'll update soon or else these two will kill me. Peace up. **

**Mr. Scarface**

**P.S. Could someone please tell me who Dante is? This has nothing to do with this fic just something I've been curious about. **


	3. The Surprise

**Sorry about the long update. I've been busy trying to get some of my other stories going and it took awhile. Anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Our lips touched and he pinned me against the door.

"Roy someone might see", I said in between his kisses.

I opened the door and led him inside and to the bedroom. Has soon has we were in my room his lips assaulted mine. His tongue barged into my mouth and we wrestled for control. I laid back on the bed and pulled him on top of me. He started to plant kisses up and down my neck and I moaned with pleasure has he marked me has his.

I started to take off his coat and tie and he slid my dress's straps off my shoulders. I sat up so he could take my dress off easier. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine and kissed him. I felt him slide the dress down to my waist revealing my breasts.

He stopped kissing me and put his mouth over one of my nipples and I moaned has he started to suck. I laid back down on the bed and he continued to suck my nipple while his other hand massaged my other breast.

"Roy…", I moaned loudly. I felt one of his hands massaging my legs and go under my dress. I sat up again and Roy took my dress off completely leaving me in nothing but my panties. I started to unbutton Roy's shirt but eventually got bored and ripped it off of him.

"Lie back down", he said to me. I laid back down on the bed and I felt him relieve me of my thoroughly soaked panties. I felt him kiss my clit and moaned loudly with the pleasure. I felt his tongue enter my clit and wriggle around inside of me and I put my hand on his head. _"He sure know's how to please a woman", _I thought to myself. I felt another intruder enter me and realized it was Roy's finger. I felt myself reaching my climax and Roy inserted another finger into me. Seconds later I came and moaned so loud that I was sure the neighboors heard it.

Next, I started to unbuckle Roy's belt and unzipped his pants. I could see that his boxers had become too small and I pulled them off of him. Now we were both completely naked. I kissed Roy and he laid me down on the bed. _"I'm not letting him take control. Not this time", _I thought to myself. I flipped us over so that I was on top and he was under me.

"Go get 'em cowgirl", Roy said flashing me his trademark smirk.

He put his hands on my hips and guided himself into me. I waited awhile to get used to the feeling of him inside me, which was still pretty new. I started to grind into him, moaning with pleasure as I did so. Suddenly I was in my own world where the only things I could comprehend were Roy, and the immense pleasure I felt. Roy's hands reached up and cupped my breasts and I felt him pinch my nipples. I started to grind into him faster increasing the pleasure for both of us until we finally came at the same time.

I collapsed on top of Roy and pecked him on the lips lightly and then rolled over next to him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me to him.

"Thanks for the great night", I said to him.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you", he said kissing me on the nose.

--- --- ---

The next morning when I woke up I wasn't in my house. _"What the hell?", _I thought to myself. And then it all came back to me. The memories of last night and I noticed the beauty in my arms.

I decided to let her sleep and quietly got out of bed. I put on my clothes and walked down into her kitchen. _"I think I'll make waffles", _I thought to myself. I looked around for the ingredients that I'd need and quickly found them. "Eggs, flour, milk and all that crap", I muttered to myself has I got out the ingredients.

By the time Riza came downstairs the smell of freshly made waffles was in the air.

"You can cook?", Riza asked surprised.

"You betcha", I replied. "Now sit down and eat your breakfast", I said has I placed a waffle in front of her and went to make one for myself.

"This is pretty good", Riza said taking a bite.

"Thanks", I replied taking my waffle out of the iron. I put it on a plate and walked back over to the table. I put butter and syrup on my waffle and took a bite of it. During breakfast we talked about the usual stuff. Weather, the news, and then the topic of work came up.

"Damn it! I forgot all about work!", Riza exclaimed jumping out of her seat. "I have to get my uniform and—".

"Riza, we don't have work today", I reminded her.

"Oh", she said. "Well then, thanks for the waffles", she said embarrassed.

I chuckled and put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me.

"So what do you want to do today?", I asked her nibbling on her neck lightly.

Riza moaned before answering, "how about a romantic day in the park?".

"Not exactly what I was thinking but it will work", I said pecking her on the lips.

"What did you have in mind?", Riza asked me.

I moved one of my hands in between her legs and Riza squealed in surprise.

"That was my general idea", I said grinning.

"Wasn't last night enough?", Riza asked has I slid my hand into her pants.

An hour later I was lying back in bed with the beautiful woman in my arms.

"Three times in what? Two days, I never knew you had it in you", I said jokingly.

"You're the only thing I've had in me", Riza replied kissing me.

The kiss was short but sweet. When we pulled apart I pressed my forehead against hers. I started to subconsciously rub her cheek.

"How long are we going to keep doing this?", Riza asked me.

"Doing what?", I asked.

"This. Fraternizing. If we're caught you know what will happen. We'll get demoted, or worth discharged from the military", Riza said. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me", she said nuzzling her head into my chest.

I kissed her on the forehead and pulled her closer to me. Out of all the girls I had slept with, out of all the girls I could have, Riza was the only one that meant something to me. I didn't want to lose her just because of some stupid fraternization law.

"I don't either", I replied. "But I don't want to lose you", I said to her.

When I finally left it was getting dark. My home was big. The mansion had been passed down my family line for generations. I remembered my childhood. Then, the house had been filled with life. Not like it was today. Now, it was dull, and lifeless.

I climbed the stairs to my room and plopped down onto my bed. Not bothering to change clothes. I quickly drifted off to sleep.

In my dreams, I'm in my house. A little boy runs into my study. He has my hair, and my face, but the eyes are the only thing that separate us. The auburn eyes of Riza Hawkeye. The child runs up to me and jumps into my lap. He hands me a book and asks me to read to him. I open the book and read to my son until Riza steps into the room and says it's time for bed. The child looks at me and pleads with me to let him stay up just a little longer. We both turn to Riza and she smiles and says he can stay up until the story is finished. Once I've finished reading the story my son is sleeping peacefully in my lap…

When I wake up the next morning I immediately miss Riza's warm body next to mine. I was glad that there was work today or else I would've ran over to Riza's house and broke the door down just to see her. I got on my uniform and decided to walk to work today.

When I got to work, Maes assaulted me with a new photo of his wife and daughter.

"Isn't Elysia so cute?", Maes said shoving the picture in my face.

"_I wonder if I can get away with burning it", _I thought to myself. _"Nah, I'll just have Riza shoot at him a couple of times"._

I walked into my office where Riza was doing her work. I shut the door and walked over to her. Before she could do anything I kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate and we pulled apart only to breathe.

"Glad I got that out of my system", I said panting.

"So am I", Riza replied, "because now you can get started on your work".

"Come on can't you give me a break?", I said putting my hands on her hips and pulling her close to me.

Riza brought her face next to mine and whispered in my ear, "maybe later".

She kissed me lightly on the lips and went back to her work. I sat down behind my desk and began to work.

My mind came to the dream that I had last night. And I realized, that if I were to marry, Riza Hawkeye would be the only woman I would ask. Every so often I stole a glance at her. The perfect woman for me. I realized that by now she could've been a colonel or higher, but she had refused all of her promotions. _"Did she do that because she wanted to stay with me?", _I thought suddenly.

One Month Later 

I barely made it to the toilet before I threw up again. This had been going on for awhile now. I would wake up in the mornings and just want to throw up. And I'd been gaining weight. Fortunately, I had made an appointment with my doctor that was scheduled for today. It was a Saturday and I had the day off. I pulled on some clothes and got out Hayates leash.

"Come here boy", I said to the dog has he ran over to me at the sight of the leash.

I put him on his leash and walked out the door. I walked down the street in the direction of the doctors office. When I got there I left Black Hayate in the waiting room, the doctor didn't mind the dog.

"Well Mrs. Hawkeye after a thorough checkup I've concluded that you're both fine", Dr. Holt said.

"What do you mean both of us?", I asked her.

"Congratulations Mrs. Hawkeye, you're pregnant".

The words hit me like a fist. _"I can't be pregnant", _I thought to myself. I wished this was a dream but it wasn't.

When I got home I had to get read for dinner with Roy tonight. _"Should I tell him?", _I thought to myself. I didn't know what he'd think if I told him that I was carrying his child. I would have to leave the military, and Roy would be humiliated. He didn't deserve that. The doorbell ran and I realized he had gotten here early. I nervously went to open the door. Roy stood there, smiling at me.

"You came early", I said.

"Yeah. It was either that or listen to Maes rant on about his wife and daughter. If I ever get married and have kids I hope I'm never like that", he said stepping inside.

"_Well we just might find out", _I thought to myself. I still didn't know if I was going to tell him or not.

"Are you alright?", he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Me, I'm fine", I lied.

At first it had been a one night stand but our relationship had gone past that point. I had never felt this way about anybody before. And now I was carrying his child. The offspring of Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist was growing inside of me.

"I think dinners ready", Roy said. I could here the timer on the food going off.

I got up and ran into the kitchen just in time. I pulled the steak that had been cooking out of the oven and set it on the counter.

"Looks good", I said to myself.

"But not has good has you", Roy said. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and Roy's warm breath on the back of my neck.

I turned around in his arms and he kissed me. I returned his kiss and ran my hands through his hair. His tongue parted my lips and I felt it inside my mouth. I felt his hands slide under my shirt and start to unclasp my bra. I broke the kiss and led him to my bedroom.

**

* * *

No I'm not putting in another lemon you perverted sons of bitches. Here's chapter three, you know the drill. Send me your reviews or I shall send the reaper of death to your homes.**

**Mr. Scarface**


	4. Riza Leaves

**Chapter Four**

The next morning when I woke up the first thing that I noticed was that Riza wasn't in bed. I got up and found a note on the dresser.

_Dear Roy,_

_I didn't want to wake you so I left you some food downstairs. If you're reading this then I'm already at work. I enjoyed last night so I'll give a light workload just this once._

_Riza_

I chuckled has I put the note back on the dresser and noticed that Riza had gotten out one of my uniforms. _"How did she get one of my uniforms?", _I thought to myself has I put it on. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Sure enough, Riza had left out some coffee and toast. After eating my quick but filling breakfast I left for work.

"Hey colonel have a nice night?", Havoc asked grinning.

"I'm sure it was better than yours Havoc", I said walking into my office.

When I got in my office Riza had her back turned to me. She was stacking files on my desk and it looked like it would take hours to get it all done. I walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I thought you said you were giving me a light load", I said to her. She tensed slightly when she felt my breath on her neck. She turned around to face me.

"Why sir, this is a light workload", she said. Behind her emotionless gaze that I had grown so accustomed to, I could see a hint of something. And I suspected that she was laughing at me inside.

"You're playful today", I said to her.

I kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss was intended to be short but she held on. Like this would be the last time that I would ever kiss her again. When we pulled apart Riza nuzzled her face in my chest and hugged me. A little surprised, I returned her embrace.

"Riza", I said to her, "is something wrong?".

A tear formed in her eye and I wiped it away.

"Roy", she began, "I—".

Before she could finish the door opened and Fullmetal entered the room. _"Great timing Ed", _I thought to myself. Ed took one look at the scene in front of him and left the room. I turned back to Riza.

"What is it?", I asked her again.

"Nothing", she said quickly. "I just wasn't feeling well that's all", she said.

Though I didn't believer her I let her go get back to work. I sat down behind my desk and got to work. Though I couldn't help but think that there was something Riza wasn't telling me.

Surprisingly the day went by pretty quick. After work I offered to drive Riza home but she declined. So I walked home to my mansion. My dark, lonely mansion. Has soon has I got home I went upstairs to my room. I went to my nightstand and opened one of the drawers. I pulled out a black velvet box that had been my mothers. Riza was the woman for me, I knew it. Out of all the women that I had had, Riza was the only one that I truly cared for. _"Who cares if I get kicked out of the military. Has long as I have her", _I thought to myself.

--- --- ---

Every thing was packed and ready to go. This was the saddest moment of my life. I hated leaving Roy but I had to. Roy's ultimate goal was to become Fuhrer, I couldn't get in the way of that.

"Come on Hayate", I said to the dog has I got into the taxi.

The taxi drove to the train station, and Riza got out. She hadn't told Roy but she was leaving Central and transferring to Eastern. Luckily for her Roy didn't know about Riza's family. Hawkeye wasn't even her real last name. It had been her mothers maiden name. My father was a general. And I hadn't told Roy a thing about him so he couldn't find me.

When I boarded the train I almost broke into tears. I would probably never see Roy again. And if I did, his feelings for me would probably have changed and he'd be sleeping with some other girl. In the seat next to me was a young couple. They appeared to be very in love with each other. Suddenly I wished that I was back at home with Roy. I longed for the feel of his lips against mine, and knew that I was going to miss him greatly. _"Roy", _I thought to myself, _"I love you"._

**

* * *

Ok, maybe some of you who've been reading this thought that Riza was going to tell Roy. WRONG ANSWER! Now, Riza is on a train to Eastern away from Roy. All part of a diabolical scheme to piss off readers like you –laughs maniacally-. Ok but seriously, if you thoroughly read the summary it said that Riza leaves, then in the story she gets pregnant. What did you think was going to happen? –sighs-, whatever. Just yell at me in your reviews.**

**Mr. Scarface **


	5. Can't think of a creative title

**Before I continue with the story, I'd like to once again show how much of an asshole I can be. First, I'd like to thank all the dumb motherfuckers who've been reading this story. Your reviews keep my creative juices flowing. And if any of you are interested in a ScarxLust fic then I recommend Scar and Lust: Together Forever. Feel free to flame me, or hunt me down and kill me after reading and submitting a review to this chapter. Thank you.**

** Roy: You know, considering that they're the people who read this you shouldn't say those things about them.**

**Mr. Scarface: Shut up Mustang. Or else I won't put a lemon in any more chapters.**

**Riza: Please do! Even Gluttony is better sex than he is.**

**Mr. Scarface:Ooookay, that was a disturbing thougt right there. Riza, please refrain from telling us about your sexual life. Although I'm sure the thought of you naked does make some of our readers horny -points to C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only-, you and Gluttony together is just sickening. Now, on with the story!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

The next morning when I got to the office I sensed right away that something was wrong. But I didn't care. Today I would tell Riza that I loved her. I had the ring in my pocket and I couldn't help but smile.

"You look like you're in a good mood", Maes said to me.

"Never better", I replied.

When I walked into my office Riza wasn't there. Instead, a brunette was sitting in Riza's place.

"Where's Lt. Hawkeye?", I asked her.

"Haven't you heard?", the woman said. "She got transferred to Eastern".

Instantly my heart sank. She had seemed sad yesterday but I didn't press the issue.

"Who are you?".

"Lt. Col. Melissa Blake sir", the woman said standing up. "I'm your new aid".

Lt. Blake was a lot nicer than Riza it turned out. She gave me less work and didn't really mind if I slacked off. But I was going to miss the constant nagging and even the gunshots. Nobody could replace Riza. I looked over at the chair that I was so used to seeing her in. But instead, it was Lt. Blake. _"I'll just have to get used to it", _I thought to myself.

When the day was finally over me and the new Lt. were the only ones in the office. I remembered the night when I had been alone with Riza and I had made love to her for the first time.

"See you tomorrow sir", Lt. Blake said walking out the door.

Just like Riza had walked out on me. _"Why?", _I thought to myself, _"why did she leave me?". _I reached into my pocket and pulled out the box that contained the ring. I opened it. I tried to imagine how it would've looked on Riza's finger. I visualized us happily married, with children.

"I am in love with Riza Hawkeye", I said aloud, "and I can never have her".

--- --- ---

"Welcome home Elizabeth", my father said when I arrived.

I hadn't been home in years. Not since I'd joined the military. _"Nothings changed", _I thought to myself has I looked around the mansion. I hadn't told my father yet. I didn't want to see how he'd react when I told him that I had fraternized and gotten pregnant.

"Thank you for letting me stay", I said to him.

"Nonsense", he said to me. "How could I not refuse my little girl?".

I half smiled at him. We hadn't parted on good terms and I expected him to be angry at me. I didn't even want to think how angry he'd be when he found out that I had had an affair with Roy Mustang. He was a general himself and had taught me all about loyalty and my duties has a soldier.

"When do I start work?", I asked him.

"Whenever you like", he said to me. "I can set you up has somebody's personal aid if you'd like".

"That would be fine", I said to him. "And father".

"Yes?", he said.

"I would", I hesitated before finishing. "I'd like to go back to using the family name".

My father looked at me before nodding his head. "Alright. Lt. Col. Elizabeth Harding, welcome to Eastern".

My first few days were hard. I didn't think that I would miss Roy this much. I missed the feel of his lips against mine and the warmth of his body. I often felt myself daydreaming about him during work. But worst of all, was that I was starting to show signs of pregnancy. I was having a harder time getting my clothes on and my appetite had increased noticeably. Nobody said anything, but I was still worried. I knew it wouldn't be long until someone found out.

"Elizabeth", my father said to me when I got home from work.

"Yes?", I said to him.

"Are you feeling alright?", he asked me.

"Of course why wouldn't I be", I said a little too quickly. He glanced at my stomach. _"He knows", _I thought to myself.

His gaze went back to my face and I braced myself for what I knew was coming. "How long have you known?", he asked me.

I let it all spill out. I told him about everything. I told him about the nights me and Roy had spent together, and the way he had made me feel. Surprisingly he took it pretty well. He didn't explode like I had expected he would. When I was done I looked shamefully at him. I was his only child and I had disgraced him.

"Well you're too far along to have an abortion", he said after a long, uncomfortable silence. "I'm sure we could find a nice family to—"

"No", I said sternly. "It's my child. I won't let somebody else raise it".

"You do realize what will happen if anybody finds out about this", my father said to me.

"I know", I said to him. "But I don't care".

--- --- ---

I stared up at the ceiling. I hadn't even bothered to take off my uniform, I had just gotten into bed. My heartached for her, the one woman that I loved. It had been a week since she had left, and I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind. I had never gotten a chance to tell her that I loved her. It still puzzled me has to why she had left without saying goodbye. _"Maybe she doesn't love you", _a voice in my head said to me.

"No", I said aloud.

I refused to believe that. I knew Riza, she was devoted, and loyal to me. _"Then why did she leave?"._

**

* * *

Oh shit another short chapter. If you're lucky I just might write a long chapter if I'm in the mood. Anyway, you dumbasses know the drill. Read, click the submit review button, yell at me for calling you dumbasses and all that shit, and maybe tell me how crappy you think the story is. **

**Mr. Scarface **

**P.S. And yes, I am a jerk –laughs maniacally and then lights up a crack pipe-**


	6. Roy Jr

**Chapter Six**

It had been a year since Riza had left. Things hadn't changed much except that Fullmetal was now a Lt. I walked into my office ignoring Maes pictures of Elysia.

"Good morning sir", Lt. Blake said to me.

"Morning", I said sitting down behind my desk.

Among the pile of paper work was a file. It was a personnel file on a Lt. Col. I opened it. It was on a Lt. Col. Riza Hardman. My heart jumped when I saw the first name. But upon further reading I knew it couldn't be my Riza. This woman had a child. My thoughts drifted to Riza for a moment.

"Lt.", I said to her.

"Yes?", Melissa said averting her gaze away from the magazine she was reading.

"Why is the personnel file on my desk?", I asked her.

"She's being transferred here sir", Melissa said. "Remember, we needed someone to make up for the slack around here".

"You hear that Havoc? It's a woman, now's your chance!", I heard Breda say.

I put her file back on my desk. I'd read it later. I wouldn't really need it until she got here anyway. I went back to the load of paperwork I had to do. Ever since Riza had left it had taken me longer to get my work done. _"I guess its really true that you never know how much you love someone until they're gone", _I thought to myself missing Riza's constant nagging. I looked at the picture that I had on my desk. It was of me and her, and it was the only one I had of her when she was smiling. She looked so beautiful when she smiled.

I somehow managed to get all my work done before 11:00 that night. I hadn't been to sleep in my mansion for months. I had had to stay until two in the morning just to get my work done. I decided to go to my mansion for the first time in a long time. Has soon has I got there the phone started ringing. I picked the phone up. Just the person I wanted to talk to right now, Maes.

"What is it Maes?", I said yawning

"You won't believe who I just met today!", he said cheerfully.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?", I groaned. I really just wanted to go to sleep right now.

"No. Now, I was at the train station to pick up that new instructor from Eastern. And you won't believe who it is. It's—".

I hung up the phone and laid down on the couch. _"I'm sure I'll find out tomorrow", _I thought to myself has I drifted off to sleep.

--- --- ---

Maes had been so excited when he saw me. I had been a little startled, I hadn't expected anyone to meet me. My thoughts were interrupted by Roy's crying. Since the dorms at Central only had two rooms, a living room with a couch that unfolded into a bed, and a bathroom. I found myself sharing the room with the six month old. I got out of bed and walked over to his crib.

"How's mommy's little boy doing?", I said to him picking him up.

It was amazing how much he looked like Roy. He had all of his features. Except for his eyes. He had my amber eyes rather than Roy's charcoal ones. I held him for awhile until he went back to sleep and then I put him back in his crib.

I was nervous about being back in Central. I wouldn't be under Roy's command but it would be inevitable that I would bump into him. And all he'd have to do was check my file and then he'd see that I'd had a child. His child. I was scared at how he'd react. I had after all left without a letter or phone call, and then to turn up one year later with a child that looked almost exactly like him. Anybody who saw Roy jr. would know who the father was. And then Roy would be discharged from the military for fraternization. Yet, I had still taken the job offer. It paid well and I could support myself and Roy. _"Why don't you just tell Roy?", _a voice in my head asked.

The next morning I got up and got read for work. Maes had said that Gracia would watch Roy for me until I had gotten a babysitter for him. There was a knock on the door and I went to get it. There stood Gracia.

"It's good to see you again", I said to her embracing her.

"Where is the little guy?", Gracia asked me.

"He's just waking up and is a little cranky", I replied walking over to his crib and picking him up. "Mommy's gotta go to work now", I said to him, "but I'll be back. Gracia's going to take you for the day".

I handed him to Gracia and put on my shirt.

"Are you going to tell Roy?", Gracia asked me.

"I don't know", I answered, "you won't tell him you've seen me will you?".

"Of course I won't Riza. I'll leave that up to you".

It had been a long time since I walked up these stairs. I wouldn't be under Roy's command so I probably wouldn't see him today. I was working in somebody's office that's all I knew. I was to report to a Lt. Blake.

"You must be Lt. Hardman", a voice said from behind me.

"How did you know?", I said turning around to see a brunette.

"I've only been here for a year but you're the only new face here", she said. "Lt. Melissa Blake", she said holding out her hand.

"Lt. Col. Riza Hardman", I said taking her hand.

"At least there's another woman around here. You can protect me from the idiots I work with", she said has she showed me where I would be working.

My heart quickened has I realized where she was leading me. To where Roy worked. _"Might has well get it over with", _I thought to myself. She led me into Roy's office and I nervously followed.

"Sir, I've brought Lt. Hardman just like you asked", she said to him.

Roy looked up and when he saw me his expression turned to shock. "Riza", he said, "it's been awhile".

"I had no idea you knew each other", Melissa said, "I'll just leave you two to get reacquainted".

Once she was safely out of the room Roy stood up and walked towards me. I braced myself for what was coming.

"Riza Hardman?", he said questioning me, "where'd you come up with that?".

"It's my fathers name. Gen. Larry Hardman, was my mother. Hawkeye was my mothers maiden name", I confessed to him.

"So what's the deal? We have a perfect relationship and you decide to just end it, and now you're back?".

"First off our relationship wasn't perfect. We were fraternizing remember?", I said to him.

There was a long silence between us before he spoke again. "I read part of your personnel file", he said. "It said that you had", he paused before continuing, "Riza did you leave because you were pregnant?".

I turned away from him. I felt his arms wrap around me and his warm breath on my neck.

"It's ok", he said to me, "you can tell me".

I turned around in his arms and looked up into his charcoal eyes. "Roy", I began. "I have a six month old baby boy. His name, is Roy Jr.".

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asked, "I would've supported you".

"I was scared", I replied, "I didn't know how you'd react and—"

He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. It had been so long since we had kissed. I wanted to make love to him right then and there. When we pulled apart it seemed like hours had passed.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long", he said.

"Me to", I said hugging him.

It felt good to be back in his arms.

--- --- ---

After work Roy walked me to Maes house so I could pick up Roy.

"Don't worry he's a six month old child", I said to him.

"Let's just say that my experience with young children isn't all that good", Roy said putting an arm around my waist. Roy walked up the house and knocked on the door.

Gracia answered the door and Riza could here Roy Jr. screaming in the background.

"I'd better go get him", I said walking past Gracia, "he gets a little cranky when he's away from his mommy for too long".

Riza led Roy into the kitchen where the screams were coming from. Roy Jr. was sitting in a high chair.

"It's ok mommy's here", Riza said picking him up and sitting down in a chair.

--- --- ---

I watched has Riza calmed down my son. I had missed six months of his life. It seemed like too much.

"Can I—", Riza cut me off before I could finish.

"Of course you can", Riza said handing him to me.

I took him in my arms and held him. Almost immediately he calmed down. Looking at my sons face was like looking at myself in a mirror. Except for one detail.

"He has your eyes", I said to her. "Other than that it's like looking at myself".

"That's what I thought when I saw him for the first time", Riza said. "He seems quite taken with you".

"Move in with me", I blurted out suddenly.

"What?", Riza asked not sure if she heard me correctly.

"Move in with me. I want us to be together".

"Are you sure its not just because you feel guilty about not seeing your son?", Riza said.

"Yes, I'm sure of that. Riza, I want us to live together", I said to her.

After we left Hughes house we went back to the dorms. By the time Riza placed Roy Jr. in his crib he was sleeping peacefully.

Riza sat down next to me on the couch and I put my arm around her. I remembered all the nights we had sat together like this.

"Why did you leave?", I asked her.

Riza stiffened before answering. "I didn't want you to get in trouble. I knew that if anybody found out it was our child you would be discharged from the military. I didn't want that for you".

"I would've totally supported you Riza", I said kissing her forehead. "You have no idea how much you mean to me".

There was a silence between us and I kissed her. She moaned into my mouth and I licked her lips, demanding entrance. I slid my hand under her shirt and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry but, we can't do this. Not here, not in front of Junior", Riza said.

I pressed my forehead against hers and held her close to me. Not wanting to ever let go.

"I missed you so much", I said to her. "Riza?".

I looked down at her and found she had fallen asleep in my arms. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. He looked over to the crib where Roy Jr. slept peacefully. Riza was right, if anybody found out that I was the father there'd be hell to pay. And with Juniors resemblance of me it would be obvious who the father was anyway. Suddenly I didn't care, I wanted Riza to be my wife.

**

* * *

Well here's chapter six. And Selene Illusionist or whatever the fuck your name is. If you don't think this chapter is long enough well just fuck you then! And C.A.M.E.O. I seem to remember you saying and I quote 'I WANT ANOTHER LEMON!'. That implies that you enjoy the thought of two animated characters having sex a little too much. Therefore I officially declare you a PSOB, Perverted Son of a Bitch. To everybody else who is reading this story, review the fucking story or else I blow your fucking brains out –loads mac11 and lights crackpipe-.**

**Mr. Scarface**


	7. Rekindling the Flame

**Before I begin writing I'd like to take this time, while I'm not under the influence of crack, marijuana, LSD, acid, meth, heroine, alcohol, or any of that other shit that fucks your mind up, I'd like to apologize for being an asshole. Yes, believe it or not, I'm sorry for being a bastard.**

**-Leaves room and a few minutes later comes back with a crack pipe and an AK-47, then lights crack pipe and takes a long puff-**

**Ok now that that's over with…FUCK YOU! Hey wolf inuyahsa, I got something for your ass. –Fires AK at wolf inuyahsa and unloads half of the bullets into him-.**

**Now, read the fucking story and don't stop until you've submitted a fucking review!**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

When I woke up I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I looked around and saw Roy asleep, holding me. I tried to wriggle out of his arms and he just pulled me closer to him. I sighed, remembering that he could be like this. But still, it felt good to be back in his arms. About five minutes later Roy Jr. started crying for his breakfast waking Roy up.

"I'll feed him if you like", Roy offered has I lifted Junior out of his crib.

"Well if you don't mind Junior trying to suck milk from your nipples then be my guest", I said to him.

"On second thought, I'll just watch", Roy said has I pulled up my shirt and put Roy Jr. to my breast.

"You know everybody's going to be wondering why you're back suddenly and with a new last name", Roy said to me.

"I know", I said back to him. "At least I'll get to see them again".

"Are you going to tell them about our son?", he asked me. "If we don't all they have to do is look at your file and Juniors face gives away who the father is".

Once Junior had had his fill he needed to be burped. Roy watched as I did this.

"Why don't you just move in with me?", Roy said again.

"Because if I do then somebody will figure it out", I said to him.

"In that case, will you go back to being my aid?", he asked me.

Roy Jr. burped and I put him back in the crib. I felt Roy's strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I turned around to face him.

"You really did miss me didn't you?", I said to him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Riza", Roy said kissing me on the forehead.

--- --- ---

Riza had insisted that I go to work before she did so nobody got suspicious. I decided I'd just tell everyone about Riza's baby. I knew I could trust them to keep my secret.

"Mornin' chief", Havoc said when I got to work. "That's the first time I've seen you smiling in a year, something up?".

"You'll find out when you meet Lt. Harding", I said to him.

The next person I bumped into was Maes. "Roy, I've been meaning to talk to you—",

"I already know Maes", I said to him.

"Have you seen her baby? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the father he looks just like you except for the eyes. He has Rizas eyes".

"Maes", I said to him in a low voice, "I am the father".

Maes just stood there has if the world had stopped spinning suddenly. This was the reaction I had expected from him.

"You mean you knocked up Riza?", he asked me.

"I'll fill you in on the details later", I said to him walking into my office.

Melissa was sitting at her desk reading some magazine. The paperwork in front of her looked like it hadn't even been touched yet. _"No wonder there's been so much slack around this place lately", _I thought to myself.

"Lt., get outta here", I said to her walking over to my desk.

"Sir?", she asked surprised at what I had just said.

"You heard me. I'm replacing you with Lt. Harding. If you're just sitting there reading magazines all day no work is going to get done around here".

"B-But I—"

"No buts Lt. Lt. Harding will be taking over your job and you'll be doing hers", I said sternly.

At that moment, Riza walked into the office. Melissa shot Riza a glare and for a moment mixed in with the anger on her face I thought I saw something else, jealousy. Melissa got up and stormed out of the office.

"What was that about?", Riza asked me.

"Let's just say she's not too happy about being replaced", I said to her.

"Replaced? What do you mean replaced", Riza asked although she knew the answer.

"You know very well what I mean. Welcome back Riza".

--- --- ---

"Can you believe it? Rizas back!", Fuery said.

"Why'd she change her name to Harding?", Breda asked.

"Did you read her file? It says she has a kid, wonder who the father is", Havoc piped in.

"Well we can rule out anybody in the military. Riza's not the type to fraternize. What do you think Maes?", Falman said.

"Roy's the father", Maes blurted suddenly.

--- --- ---

At lunch time I decided to be nice and give Roy a break. We both went at the same time to get lunch. Has we walked past everyone their conversation stopped suddenly and they started giving us strange looks, particularly Maes.

"So uh, you two going to lunch?", Fuery said breaking the silence.

"Yes has a matter of fact we were", Roy answered.

"How's the baby?", Havoc asked putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"He's fine", I answered suddenly knowing why they were giving us odd looks.

"I told them", Maes blurted suddenly. "I told them that I saw you at the train station with Roy Jr.".

Great. Now everybody knew that I had fraternized with Roy. It didn't matter, they would've found out anyway. _"All they would've had to do was look at my file", _I thought to myself.

"So are you going to rekindle the old flame or what? I mean she was gone for a year and—"

"Havoc, shut the hell up", Roy said to him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this".

"Sure thing chief", Falman said.

"Thank you", I said to Falman.

Roy and I decided to go out for lunch. And I couldn't help but think, _"are we rekindling the old flame?". _Roy took us to the same American restaurant he had taken me the last time we had gone to lunch together.

"Roy you know I want to move in with you but the higher ups can still think of that has fraternization", I said to him during lunch.

"Riza I don't want you to be raising our son all by yourself", he said taking my hand in his.

"But what if somebody finds out?", I said worriedly, "I don't want you to get discharged from the military because of me".

"Has long as I'm with you, I don't care", Roy said kissing my hand. "Are you free on Friday?".

"This Friday?", I asked him.

"Let's start over", Roy said to me, "Riza, will you go out with me on Friday night?".

I couldn't help but smile has I answered him, "I'd love to Roy".

--- --- ---

When Friday night rolled around I was in a panic, just like on our first date. I had showered, and put my dress on, now all I had to do was calm down a screaming Roy Jr.

"It's ok, mommy's here", I said picking him up out of his high chair.

Has soon has I picked him up he stopped crying and hugged me. I smiled to myself. Sometimes he just needed attention.

"Mommy's gonna leave you with Gracia when she gets here", I said to him, "you'll be a good boy for mommy won't you?".

Roy Jr. smiled and gurgled has if he understood exactly what I said. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I answered it and there stood Gracia and Roy, with what I'm sure is a bouqet of flowers behind him.

"Riza, you look wonderful tonight", Gracia said entering the room.

"Thank you", I said turning my attention to Roy. "Hold on Roy I'll get you a vase for those flowers".

"How did you know I had flowers?", Roy said pulling his hand out from behind his back revealing the beautiful bouqet.

After I had handed Junior to Gracia and gotten him calmed down enough to leave, Roy and I left ourselves.

"You know you haven't told me where we're going", I said has we got into his car.

"It's a surprise", Roy replied to me.

Has it turned out, it was a surprise. Roy had taken me to Eddies Café. Even though the sign said closed it the lights were on.

"Here?", I said turning to Roy.

"You betcha", Roy said getting out of the car. He walked around to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thank you James", I said nodding my head to him has I got out of the car.

"Very funny", Roy said has he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

--- --- ---

Eddy led us to our table and placed the menus in front of us. I had asked him to do this for me has a favor. The only lights came from candles that had been lit throughout the café.

"So do you bring all of your dates here?", Riza asked jokingly.

"Only the ones that I love", I replied. _"Bad bad bad", _I thought to myself. I had meant to say liked, but love came out instead.

Luckily for me, Eddy came for us asking for drink orders. We both ordered red wine.

"Roy, do you really mean that?", Riza said to me from across the table.

"Yes Riza, I do. I love you Riza".

Eddy came back with our wine and then asked what we would like to eat. I ordered spaghetti with meatballs and Riza ordered the same. So in the end, we wound up sharing a plate.

"Now all we need is two Italian people singing", I joked.

Riza chuckled and took a bite of the spaghetti. To anybody watching, I'm sure it must've looked like a married couple eating dinner. That's what I wanted us to be, happily married with our son.

"I had a wonderful time Roy", Riza said has I walked her back to the car.

"So did I", I replied opening the door for her.

There was a silence between us and slowly, our faces got closer until our lips met. I felt my hands place themselves on her hips and her arms wrap around my neck. I licked her lips and they opened slightly granting me entrance. Our tongues wrestled and we eventually gave in to the demands of our lungs, and parted for air. I looked at Riza, her eyes were filled with desire. I shut the passenger door and opened the door to the back seat. Riza climbed in and pulled me on top of her.

I shut the door and turned back to Riza. I kissed her passionately, letting her know in a single kiss that I loved her. My hands traveled up her dress and to her thighs. I broke our kiss and started to plant kisses on her neck making her moan. I slid the straps to her dress off of her shoulders and she started to unbutton my shirt. I sat up so that she could take my shirt off and I slid her dress down to her waist, revealing her breasts. I gently laid her down on the seat and started to suck on one of her nipples. She moaned at the pleasure I was causing her and put her hand on my head. With my other hand, I massaged her other breasts pinching her nipple occasionally.

"Roy…", she moaned.

My kisses went downward. Until I came to her waist and was stopped by her dress which had gathered at her waist. I slid her dress the rest of the way off leaving her in nothing but her panties. Her hands went to my pants and she started to unbuckle them. She pulled off my pants and my boxers leaving me completely naked. Riza took my cock into her hand and took it into her mouth. The pleasure this caused in me was immense, and I heard myself moan has Riza began to suck. Just when I was about to reach my climax she stopped.

"What the? I was enjoying that!", I complained to her.

She simply grinned and laid down pulling me on top of her. I pushed myself into her making her moan loudly. I started my thrusts, slowly at first. I wanted this to last.

"Mores, more…", Riza moaned.

I increased the speed of my thrusts. Riza was wrapped her legs around my waist and put her hands on my shoulders has I pushed in and out of her. The air was filled with the sound of our moans and the windows were all fogged up. Sweat dripped from our bodies and I felt Riza's walls tighten around me. Riza tilted her head back in pleasure and screamed my name in pleasure has I exploded inside of her. Exhausted, I slumped on top of her panting. I waited for awhile savoring the feeling of being inside her before pulling out. For awhile we just laid there in each others arms.

"I love you Riza", I said to her before dozing of to sleep.

**

* * *

Alright now that chapters over with, I got some shit to say. First, read my ScarxLust fic, Scar and Lust: Together Forever. If you don't review it you'll suffer the same fate has wolf inuyahsa! –shoots AK in the air to make point-. And secondly, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, I don't give a fuck if you sell lemons at your school. Man, if your writing lemons, and sellin' them for $10 bucks at school then your school is just fucked up.**

**Mr. Scarface**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When I woke up I immediately knew that something was wrong. First, the bed or whatever it is I was lying on was leather. And secondly, I was naked, and lastly, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Roy", I said nudging him gently. He didn't budge. "Roy!", I said raising my voice this time.

"Wha—", Roy said lazily waking up.

"Roy, we need to get dressed and you need to get off of me", I said to him.

"Just five more minutes", Roy muttered.

"Colonel Roy Mustang wake up right now!", I yelled at him.

Roy jerked awake and I knew I had his attention. I smiled to myself and pushed him off of me.

"Time to get dressed big boy", I said pecking him on the lips.

"Come on Riza it's only 1:00 A.M., think of all the fun we could have", Roy said grinning.

I threw his pants in his face and looked around for my panties. "And think of the six month old who's back at my apartment", I said to him pulling them on.

Once we were dressed, we got back into the front seats and Roy took me home. When I stepped into my room Gracia was asleep on the couch with Roy Jr. in his crib sleeping peacefully. I nudged Gracia awake and told her she could go home now. Then I unfolded the bed and went to sleep, all the night, thinking about Roy.

The next morning I awoke to Roy Jr. demanding his breakfast. Reluctantly I got out of bed and picked him up. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down and ate it while Roy Jr. sucked milk from my breasts. Once we had both had our fill I started to get dressed for work. As soon has I was done there was a knock on my door.

"Hello", I said opening the door to see Roy standing in the doorway.

"Good morning beautiful", he said pecking me on the lips. "How's he doing?".

"Junior's fine. I just gave him breakfast", I replied letting him in.

I watched Roy pick up our son and play with him, making him laugh and smile. I wished suddenly that the fraternization law didn't exist, so that Roy and I could marry and raise our son together. But that would probably never happen unfortunately.

--- --- ---

"Can you say daddy?", I said to the little boy in my arms. He looked so much like me it was scary. _"I wonder what he'll look like as an adult", _I thought to myself.

"Gracia's going to be here in a few minutes", Riza said pulling on her jacket, "this guy needs a nap".

"Actually", I said grinning, "Maes told me that Gracia is too tired to watch any children other than her own. It would seem she stayed up so late waiting for us that she's exhausted. So we'll just have to bring our son to work with us".

Riza glared at me for a moment before saying, "I'll be sure to give you lots, and lots, of work…sir".

Once we were at work we were greeted by Havoc who took one look at Roy Jr. and almost choked on his cigarette. Riza casually took the cigarette out of his mouth and extinguished it.

"Now Havoc, didn't anybody ever tell you that smoking was bad for a baby's health?", Riza said sarcastically.

"My God Roy!", Havoc said, "he looks just like you".

By now, Fuery and Breda had spotted us and were now staring at Roy Jr.

"Wow, he looks just like you sir", Fuery said.

"It's like looking at a mini you, except he has Riza's eyes", Breda added.

After everyone had taken their turn ogling over Junior we got to my office. Melissa hadn't bothered to clear out any of her magazines.

"Looks like Lt. Blake didn't bother to clear out anything", I muttered to myself.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just return them to her", Riza said stacking up the magazines.

Riza walked over to my desk after I had sat down and placed all the paper work that I was supposed to have done while Melissa had been my aid in front of me.

"Lt. you have to be kidding", I said looking at all the papers and files that had been placed on my desk.

"That's for making me bring Junior to work", Riza said sitting down at her desk with him on her lap.

Now things felt normal. Riza constantly nagging at me to get my work done, and me of course not taking her seriously. The only thing different was that there was a child in the room. I wished that there was no fraternization law, or some way around it so that me and Riza could marry. I suddenly remembered the velvet box that was in my desk.

"Almost done?", Riza asked looking over at me.

"I'm working on it", I said going back to my paperwork.

Junior was asleep in his stroller, and I was almost done with my work for the day. _"Just a few more papers to sign", _I thought to myself. And then Junior started crying. Riza got up to get him but I stopped her.

"No, I'll do it", I said taking my son out of his stroller.

I picked him up and he stopped crying. It really was remarkable how much he looked like me.

"Can you say daddy?", I said to him.

"Roy, he's only six months old give him some time", Riza said.

I smiled has he reached his small arms for Riza. He was a mamma's boy, that was for sure.

"Go home", I said to her, "works over. And I'm sure he needs to get to bed".

--- --- ---

Has I walked down the steps of central a voice called to me.

"Lt. Harding, fancy seeing you here", a womans voice said.

I whirled around to see Melissa walking towards me. The hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up and my hands tightened on the stroller.

"Such a cute baby", she said looking at Roy Jr. "hey little baby, did you know that your mommy's a whore?".

"What did you say?", I said angrily.

"I read your file. You've been stationed here before, Lt. _Hawkeye. _You got transferred has soon has you found out that you were pregnant didn't you?".

"What do you want?", I growled at her.

"Just to let you know that just because you're Roy's little slut doesn't mean a damn thing. That's the only reason he cares about you, because you have his child. You're just another one of the little bitches that he sleeps with, and that little bastard in the stroller is just what happens when you don't use a condom", Melissa said bitterly.

"If that's all you have to say to me then I guess I'd better be on my way", I said turning to leave.

"You stay away from Roy now. He's mine", Melissa snarled.

**

* * *

Well, I've decided to give you bitches another short chapter. Yell all you want about it in your reviews but I just don't give a shit. I'm a lazy bastard whose been accused of sexual harassment and I'm just too fucking lazy to continue with this chapter.**

**And to wolf inuyasha, I shot you because I felt like it. And shooting at Kera J or whatever the fuck her name is would be a waste of bullets. Fuck it, I'll shoot you anyway! **

**-unloads rest of AK-47 into Kera Jeir and then reloads-**

**He C.A.M.E.O, you can borrow this AK, die motherfucker**

**-fires random shots at C.A.M.E.0**

** Now review, review before I go on a killing spree! **

**  
Mr. Scarface**


	9. Too Lazy to Think of a Chapter Title

**Chapter Nine**

When I got back home I wished Roy was here with me. Melissa's threats had scared me. I held Roy into my arms. _"She wouldn't tell anyone that I fraternized with Roy. If she did, he'd get thrown out of the military", _I thought to myself. But I wasn't so sure. If Melissa was has obsessive about Roy has she seemed it wouldn't matter what happened to Roy.

I got up and put Roy in his crib. _"Nobody, can take me away from Roy", _I thought to myself.

The next morning I was awakened by the light shining through the window. Reluctantly I got up and got ready to feed Roy Jr. who I was sure would be screaming for his breakfast soon. Sure enough, Roy started whining.

"You want your breakfast?", I said picking him up out of his crib.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and opened it. There, stood Roy.

"I just thought I'd stop by and—" before he could finish I pressed my lips against his.

The kiss was long and passionate, and the only thing that broke us apart was Roy Jr. crying.

"You seem eager", Roy said has I sat down on the couch and rolled up my shirt.

"I'm just happy to see you", I said quickly.

Roy sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Is there something that you'd like to tell me?".

"No", I said to him.

--- --- ---

Something was bothering Riza, she just wouldn't tell me. _"Damn her stubbornness", _I thought to myself. I thought about letting it go but then I remembered the last time I had done that. Then, Riza had been pregnant with Roy Jr. and had wound up running off to Eastern.

"Riza you can tell me anything", I said to her.

"Roy, really, it's nothing", Riza said.

"Now you and I both know that's not true", I said to her.

Riza hesitated and then said, "Lt. Blake, said some things last night. Things that were very hurtful".

"What kind of things?", I asked her.

Before she could answer Roy Jr. started crying. Riza held Roy Jr. in her arms until he burped.

"We should get going now", Riza said looking at the clock.

"_Damn it Riza", _I thought to myself has she put Junior in his stroller and walked out the door.

"Hey Riza can I hold the baby?", Breda asked once we were at central.

"Sure", Riza said taking Roy Jr. out of his stroller and placing him in Breda's lap.

Roy Jr. gave Breda a strange smile. "Hey he likes me", Breda said smiling.

"Um, Breda, I'd better take him. He only smiles like that when he has to—", but it was too late.

"What the hell! The little brat peed on me!", Breda yelled.

Riza took Roy Jr. away from Breda who stomped off angrily. Roy couldn't help but laugh when he saw the very large stain on Breda's uniform.

"I think somebody needs a diaper change", Riza said walking off towards the bathroom.

On the way to the bathroom I bumped into Melissa who was just walking out.

"What're you doing?", I asked her.

"Oh, just getting my stuff out of your office sir", she said.

At that moment, Riza returned from the bathroom with Roy Jr. in her arms. Melissa shot Riza a glare but it only lasted for a moment.

"Such a cute baby", Melissa said looking at Roy Jr., "you know sir, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were the father. You two haven't been fraternizing have you?".

Without another word, Melissa walked off. Something was going on between Riza and Melissa. I stepped into my office and sat down behind my desk. Riza came over to me with two, very large, stacks of papers.

"What the heck?", I said looking at all of them.

"Well sir, you've done all the work that was supposed to be done weeks ago. Now it's time to catch up". Even though she tried to keep her face from twisting into a smile, I could see the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"One day Riza, I'll get my revenge on you", I said starting on my work.

"We'll see about that, 'sir'".

--- --- ---

Two hours later Roy wasn't even close to half done. I walked back into the office with two cups of coffee. I put mine down on my desk and walked over to Roy.

"Here you go sir", I said placing the cup on his desk.

Has I turned to go back to my desk I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me onto Roy's lap.

"Roy, we can't do this not with a kid in here", I said to him.

He put a finger to my lips. "He's asleep, he won't know anything that goes on".

Before I could say anything else Roy's lips were on mine. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt his hand go under my shirt but I didn't care. His kisses went to my neck and I moaned lightly. I felt a hand go into my pants and rub my clit. I moaned, louder this time but was silence by Roy's lips on mine. We stayed like that until Roy Jr. started crying.

"I'll do it", Roy said before I could get up.

Roy walked over to Roy Jr. who was in his stroller and picked him up. Roy Jr. hugged Roy and fell asleep in his arms.

"Sometimes he just needs attention", I said to him.

It was good to see Roy bonding with our son. Now that I thought about it, I felt guilty about leaving Roy and not telling him in the first place.

(A/N: Haha! I know how I shall end this story! Melissa shall kill Riza and marry Roy! –laughs maniacally-)

"Why did you leave?", Roy asked me putting Roy Jr. back in his stroller.

"I guess I was scared. Scared that if I told you that you wouldn't care", I said to him.

Roy hugged me and I returned his embrace. "Now why would I do that?", he said to me. "I don't desert people I love".

**

* * *

Alright bitches, I don't give a fuck what you say, I'm ending the chapter here. So if you got shit to say, well you can say it in your reviews. Now review and get the fuck outta here, I got a killing spree to go on.**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**

* * *

Fooled ya! Here's the rest of this chapter, BITCHES! Laughs maniacally and shoots Southside Slider in the balls with my .45 Smith&Wesson 1911 pistol-**

"I don't desert people I love", he said. I stood outside the door listening to their conversation.

"_Why does he love her", _I thought to myself, _"and not me?". _I knew the answer. It was because that bitch had his baby. The baby that should have been mine. It didn't matter, Roy would be mine in the end.

--- --- ---

Has I walked down the steps of Central I couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Instinctively I reached for my gun, ready to pull it out. But before I could I felt something hit the back of my head, and then everything went black.

**

* * *

Ok, now the chapter's over. And Kera J, I gotta problem with everything. IF some motherfucker was dumb enough to put a Uzi in my hands I'd go get the Devils Nest Crew and go on a killing spree with my homie Greed.**

**Greed: Yeah, man. And when are you going to write that fic about me?**

**Mr. Scarface: Shh, that's our little secret Greed, ours and Pshycodogs.**

**And to wolf inuyasha, I only have this to say to you: HAS HAS HAS HAS HAS! If I had my way everybody would be saying has and not as. And to Southside Slider, I got something for you!**

**-pulls out two mac11's and unloads on Southside Slider with both of them-**

**Try using your ghosgun powers now bitch!**

**Mr. Scarface**


	10. Melissa is one fucked up bitch

Yeah motherfuckers, I'm back with the next chapter. Hey Army Captain, thanks for the fucking tank.

**-jumps into the tank and throws Army Captain out of it-**

**Hey Greed, get your ass in here!**

**Greed: Alright, who we going to kill now Scarface?**

**Mr. Scarface: First off, we gon' go fuck up that motherfucker Southside Slider. And secondly, don't call me Scarface no motherfucking more. It's Killa Pat now.**

**Greed: Ok, 'Killa Pat', let's go fuck up Southside Slider!**

**-drives tank to Southside Sliders house and blows the shit out of it. And then blows the shit out of it some more. And then blows the shit out of it some more just for kicks-**

**Killa Pat: You done fucked with the wrong nigga Slider! Die motherfucker!**

**-hands Greed an AK-47 and pulls out two mac11's and the two unload on Southside Slider. And then after running out of bullets comence to throwing molotov cocktails at him. Then when the body is burned to a crisp, Greed pees on him-**

**Killa Pat: Yeah! Nobody fucks with Killa Pat and Greed!**

**Greed: Yeah! Killa Pats my homie!**

**OK, cut the bullshit. On with the fucking story!**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

Has I walked down the steps of Central I saw an ambulance. And two paramedics loading a stretcher into it. Curious, I walked up to the ambulance and stopped abruptly. The person on the stretcher was Riza!

"What happened to her?", I asked worriedly.

"Got mugged", one of the paramedics said, "somebody came up and clubbed her. She'll live, but we need to get her to a hospital now".

"She had a baby, where is it?", I asked worriedly.

"There wasn't any baby when we got here", the other paramedic said.

--- --- ---

"Is she going to be alright?", Havoc asked once they were at the hospital.

"She'll live, she just had a concussion", I replied. They all knew that whether or not Riza lived was only the second thing on my priority list. My real concern, was my son.

"Don't worry, they'll find the little tyke", Falman said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I had never been so scared in my life. Scared that I would lose my only son. _"Who would do this?", _I thought to myself, _"who would hurt Riza and then take Roy Jr."._

"Don't worry they'll find him", a voice said.

I looked up to see a man in a military uniform, and a generals insignia. I started to stand but he stopped me.

"Don't bother", he said sitting down next to me. "We're here for the same reasons".

"Who are you?", I asked him.

"General John Harding", the man said holding out his hand, "I believe you're the father of my grandson".

We shook hands and I immediately knew where Riza got her personality. She had the same mannerisms has this man.

"I take it Riza told you who the father was?", I said to him.

"Yes, she did tell me. But I respected her wishes and didn't inform you, and now, I wish I had".

We sat in silence for awhile until a nurse came and said we could go see Riza now. We walked into the hospital room where, Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery were already there. Riza was awake, and in a complete disarray.

--- --- ---

When they told me that someone had taken Roy my first thought was Lt. Blake. She was the only one I could think of who would do something like this. And who knew where he was if he was even alive.

"It's not your fault", my Dad said to me. "They'll find him".

I felt a hand squeeze mine and I looked into the eyes of Roy. We were alone in the room except for Dad of course.

"Did you get a look at the guy who did this?", he asked me.

"No", I said to him, "but I know who did do it".

"Who?", Dad and Roy asked at the same time.

Before I could answer the door opened and a nurse stepped in.

"Phone call for Roy Mustang", she said.

Roy got up and walked out of the room but before leaving said, "tell me when I get back".

"Don't worry. When we find the son of a bitch who did this he'll get the full punishment of the law", Dad said reassuringly.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON!", Roy yelled.

A few seconds later Roy stormed back into the room.

"What happened?", Dad asked him.

"Riza, you don't need to tell me who you think did it. She just called the hospital", Roy said plopping down in a chair.

"Well who the hell is she?", Dad asked him.

"Lt. Melissa Blake", I answered for Roy. "After I left she was my replacement. And I guess she didn't like the idea of me and Roy being together".

"Well she sure has hell better not of done anything to my grandson", Dad growled.

"She said she wouldn't harm him", Roy said. "If, I agree to certain conditions".

"What kind of conditions?", I asked him.

"That I agree to never see Riza or Junior again. And that I marry her".

If I wasn't still in this damned hospital bed, I'd get my guns and go find the bitch who took my son. But I knew that if I did that it would only turn out bad for everybody.

"She says if I haven't made up my mind by midnight tonight that she'll", Roy hesitated before continuing, "she'll kill him".

--- --- ---

What the hell was wrong with this woman? _"She actually expects me to marry her?", _I thought to myself. Even more infuriating was that she hadn't stayed on the phone long enough to get a trace on it. It seemed has if I'd have to agree to Melissa's terms.

Half an hour later Riza was checked out of the hospital. I took her home and sat down with her on the couch.

"Oh Roy", she said, "I'm so scared".

I held her has she cried. Whoever thought that I would give up this woman was crazy. How could I? She was the only woman that I truly loved.

"Don't worry", I said kissing her on top of her head, "we'll find him".

I held Riza until she cried herself to sleep. I looked at the clock, 10:00 P.M., two hours left to decide. I looked at Riza asleep on the couch. I loved her, and if I was going to marry anybody, it would be her. Suddenly the door burst open and in stepped Maes Hughes.

"Maes what the hell are you doing here?", I asked him.

"I meant to tell you at the hospital but they said that you came here", he replied, "I've gotten an anonymous phone call".

I raised an eyebrow, "what was it about?"

"Someone called and said that they heard a baby crying from an abandoned house", Maes answered.

"Let's go".

--- --- ---

"_Damn baby, won't shut up", _I thought to myself has I eyed the ring on my finger. I had stolen it from Roy in his office. It was an engagement ring, no doubt he had been planning on giving it to _her. _

"Well that's not going to happen", I giggled to myself, "because Roy will be mine. All mine".

I could envision the wedding already. Everything would be perfect, just perfect. I would have Roy all to myself, and we could have our own children. My thoughts were interrupted by 'it's' screams.

"You want your mommy don't you?", I said to it. "Well guess what, your mommy's a whore! She's just a cheap fuck, and you're the only reason that my Roy keeps your mommy around".

I looked into its face. It was like looking at Roy's face almost, except for the eyes. The eyes belonged to that slut Riza.

"I should've been your mother".

--- --- ---

The house looked like something out of a horror film. The windows were all boarded up, and it should've been taken down years ago.

"You're sure, she's here?", I asked Maes has I stepped out of the car.

My question was answered has the sound of a baby crying for its mother came from the house. They were definitely here.

"I'm going in alone. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, you know what to do", I said to him.

I turned and walked towards the house.

"Roy", Maes said has I reached for the doorknob. I turned around.

"Good luck".

**

* * *

Dun dun dun. I'll let you in on a little secret: next chapter contains VIOLENCE! GUNS, EXPLOSIONS, FIRE, PEOPLE DYING! OH MY GOD I'M RANTING AGAIN! **

**-lights crackpipe and takes a long puff-**

**Greed: Dude, you gotta let me try some of that shit**

**Killa Pat: Here you go my nigga**

**Greed: …I'm white**

**Killa Pat: Nigga shut the fuck up**

**-Greed snatches away crackpipe and smokes it all-**

**Greed: OH MY GOD! THIS SHIT IS GREAT! I FEEL LIKE I CAN FUCK 14O WOMEN, ONE FOR EVERY YEAR I WAS IN THAT FUCKING LAB5!**

**Killa Pat: Yeah, this shit does that to you. But anyway, me and Greed are gonna light up some weed in a minute. In the mean time, review the damn story.**

**Killa Pat**


	11. Melissa is one Fucked up Bitch Pt II

**Yo, yo wassup. This your boy Killa Pat, hittin' you motherfuckers up with chapter eleven of A Roy and Riza story. Again, I'd like to thank all of the dumb motherfuckers who've been reading and actually reviewing this story. And Southside Slider, if you reading this, FUCK U! What, just because I had the baby get snatched like in a bunch of other fics your gonna stop reading? Man fuck you motherfucking haters, and fuck everybody who reads this and don't review.**

**Greed: And don't forget, FUCK DANTE! And her little bitch Envy too. If you're an Envy fan then fuck you too!**

**Killa Pat: Yeah, what he said. Now me and Greed is gon' light up some weed and get high while you read this chapter. And check out my other story, Scar and Lust: Together Forever. And if you read it your ass better leave a review. You Greed, blaze the weed up!**

**Greed: -takes two puffs of the weed then passes it to me-. Enjoy the fucking story.**

**Killa Pat: Damn Greed, this some good ass weed…**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I walked into the house. It was dark except for the light that shone through the windows.

"So glad you could make it", a voice said from nowhere.

"I don't want to hurt you Melissa", I said to her, "but I will if I have to".

"Now, now Roy. You wouldn't talk like that to your fiancé would you?", Melissa said stepping out of the shadows.

In her arms, she held Roy Jr. He was asleep peacefully in her arms. _"Too peacefully", _I thought to myself.

"Give me my son", I said to her.

"I don't think so. Not while you have your gloves on", Melissa said to him.

Reluctantly, I removed my gloves and put them on the floor in front of me.

"Happy now?", I asked her.

She shook her head, "nope. I know you have at least a pistol on you, and then there's your friend outside".

"Don't do this Melissa", I said to her putting my pistol on the floor has well, "even if I do agree to my terms has soon has we get out of here you'll be arrested. And most people don't take to kindly to kidnappers".

"True", Melissa said circling me. "But then, if I got to trial, I tell everybody whose the father of your bastard child. And you get discharged from the military".

I felt a surge of anger but kept my expression calm. "Has long has my sons safe I don't care if I get discharged".

"Don't you? I thought you wanted to become fuhrer one day", she said to him.

"Not if it means sacrificing my own flesh and blood to do so", I growled at her.

"You're flesh and blood. HA! _It _should've been my baby. But you had to go and fuck that slut Riza didn't you?", she snapped at me.

"What makes you think that I'd even consider you has a wife? Riza is smart, beautiful, and I love her. You're obsessive, give me my son and I'll make sure that the DA isn't too hard on you".

"If you love her then why isn't she wearing that engagement ring that your mother wore?", Melissa said to him.

"She will be", I snapped back at her.

"I don't think so", Melissa said holding up her hand.

"You stole, my mothers ring!", I said, my anger rising.

"But it will be my ring soon enough", Melissa said smiling.

"You're crazy", I said to her.

"Yes, I am crazy, about you", Melissa said.

--- --- ---

"He did what!", I asked Fuery who cringed in fear.

"He went after her Riza. He didn't want you to know but—"

"Where is he?", Riza said cutting him off.

"Sorry Riza, can't tell you", Falman said.

I was beginning to get annoyed. My son had been kidnapped by a pshyco and Roy had gone after him.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way", I said pulling out my pistol.

"Oh shit", I heard Breda mutter under his breath.

In a movement so fast that even I couldn't see it I pointed my pistol at Breda and fired. The shot went in between his legs just under his 'special' area, causing him to wet his pants.

"I can always aim hire", I said pointing the gun to everyone in the room. "Havoc, I know your luck with women and I'm sure you'll never need those", I said preparing to shoot.

"Ok, ok! Just don't shoot me! Roy went to an abandoned house", Havoc blurted.

He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me, "here's the address".

I ran out the door and out of the building running in front of a taxi.

"I need to get to this address", I said handing the paper to the driver and getting in the car.

"You look like your in a hurry", the driver said.

"Shut up and drive!", I yelled pointing my gun at him.

The driver peed his pants and ran out of the car screaming. _"Can't get good help these days", _I thought to myself has I got into the drivers seat and floored it. Everything went well until I ran into a traffic jam.

"DAMMIT!"

--- --- ---

"Come on Roy, it's easy. Just take the ring, get on one knee and propose to me", Melissa said.

"No, damn it. For the last time, I won't marry you", I snarled at her.

"Fine then", Melissa said pulling out a knife, "say goodbye to your son".

"Wait!", I said to her. "If you really loved me, then you wouldn't think of causing me any pain now would you?".

"Of course not! I wouldn't think of hurting the man I loved", Melissa said.

"Then, you'd know that killing my son would hurt me greatly", I said to her, "come on Melissa you're not a killer, don't do this. Give me my son and we'll get you help".

Melissa's expression softened and she took a step forward.

"That's a good girl. Now just hand me Junior and—",

"No!", Melissa yelled. "Not until you propose to me first".

"What will be the point? We're not a good match Melissa, we'd be miserable together", I said to her.

"I don't care!", Melissa snapped, "we'll be together Roy. You'll see, we'll be happy together".

By now, Melissa was ranting and I feared that she would drop Roy Jr., who was still asleep somehow.

"Come on Melissa, I just want my son", I said to her.

"Let's get married Roy. We can live happily ever after", she said.

"_She's gone off the deep end", _I thought to myself. She was also coming dangerously close to dropping my son. I took two steps towards her and stopped. Behind Melissa was a table with a pill bottle on it. I looked from the pills to Roy and gasped.

"What did you do to my son?", I growled at her.

"He wouldn't shut up, so I gave him something to put him to sleep", Melissa said.

"How much did you give him?", I said in a low voice.

"Who cares", Melissa said chuckling. "We can have our own son".

Now I was beyond angry. She had drugged my child just because she couldn't stand the noise.

"Give me, my son", I said angrily.

--- --- ---

"_Damn traffic", _I thought to myself. I looked out the window and saw an alley, and it looked like I could fit through it. I drove the car through the alley nearly running over a cat. When I came out the other side I was past the traffic and I sped off towards the address.

"Almost there", I said to myself.

Suddenly a car pulled out in front of me and I slammed on the brakes. The doors to the car opened and Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery stepped out of the car.

"Riza!", Havoc called, "where'd you learn to drive?".

"Get out of the way Havoc", I said to him.

"Don't hurt us, we're here to help", Falman said.

"In that case get your asses in here!".

--- --- ---

"For the last time Melissa. Give me my son", I snarled at her.

"Why should I? Your just going to have me locked away in a mental institute somewhere. Why do that when we could live happily ever after", she said hysterically.

I couldn't take it anymore. I reached forward and grabbed my son. Melissa tried to pull him away and in the struggle we dropped him. But it wasn't him. In fact, it wasn't even a real baby.

"A doll?", I said to her, "where the hell is my son?".

"He's here", Melissa said smiling, "but it doesn't matter".

Melissa tried to kiss me and I pushed her off of me. "Get the hell away from me", I yelled at her.

At that moment the sounds of a baby crying could be heard from upstairs. I ran towards the stairs but Melissa stepped in front of me blocking my path.

"I don't think so", she said to me.

"_I'm tired of this shit", _I thought to myself. I slapped Melissa across the face knocking her to the ground and ran up the stairs and into a hallway. I followed the sound of Roy's screams to one room and tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Damn it", I muttered to myself.

I kicked the door open, knocking I to the floor and burst into the room. Roy was in a crib crying. I picked him up and hugged him.

"It's ok, I'm here", I said to him.

He hugged me and I hugged him back. _"You still have to get out of here", _a voice in my head said. I turned and walked out of the room. Only to be stopped in the hallway by Melissa.

--- --- ---

Finally we got to the house. Maes was waiting outside, he walked over to me has we got out of the car.

"What're you doing here?", he asked me.

"Getting my son back", I replied walking towards the house.

Maes grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry but I can't let you go in there", he said.

"Maes, if it was Elysia what would you do?".

Before he could answer a baby crying could be heard from the house. And that was all it took, I pushed Maes off me and ran into the house. On the floor, were Roy's gloves and a pistol. I picked up the pistol and ran up the stairs and into the hallway. In the hallway, stood Roy, holding Roy Jr. _"Thank God he's safe", _I thought to myself. The only thing standing between Roy and getting out of here was Melissa.

"No matter where you go Roy, I'll find you. We'll be together, just you wait", Melissa said hysterically.

"I don't think so", I said pointing the pistol at Melissa.

Melissa turned around and saw the gun pointed at her face.

"Well if it isn't the little whore", Melissa said. "You're too late. Roy already proposed to me". She held up her hand that had the ring on it. "We're going to be married. And there's nothing you can do about it".

"I wouldn't marry you in a million years", Roy growled at her.

"Then explain the ring", Melissa said.

"Riza", Roy said to me, "take our son. I don't want him to see this", he said walking over to me.

"Yes, take _it _and go", Melissa said watching has Roy handed Junior to me.

At the same time, I slipped him his gloves without Melissa noticing. I turned to leave, I didn't want Roy Jr. seeing this.

--- --- ---

I put my hands in my pockets along with my gloves.

"Kiss me, Roy. I want to feel my lips against yours", Melissa said.

"Alright", I said taking a step forward, "let's put all of this behind us".

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her to me. She nearly yanked my head off has she pulls me face to hers in what has to be the worst kiss ever. But has we're 'kissing', I slip my gloves on.

"Roy", Melissa says, "that was the best kiss ever".

"For you maybe", I said holding up my hand, my fingers ready to snap. "But I thought it was pretty crappy".

Melissa's eyes widened in horror when she saw the gloves.

"Roy no!".

That was the last thing she said before I snapped my fingers.

**

* * *

Yay! The bitch got burned! **

**Greed: And her ass gon' burn in hell too.**

**Killa Pat: That's right, now has usual, I got some shit to say. First off, tomorrow, March 3rd, is my 15th birthday.**

**Greed: Happy birthday to you!  
**

**Killa Pat: That's right, I'm turning 15 tomorrow. So be sure to drop me a dime. Secondly, if you reading this, your ass better review. I'm serious, you read this and don't review and me and Greed we'll show up on your front doorstep with two AK's.**

**Greed: And Dante, if you read this we'll just kill you because you a BITCH!**

**Killa Pat: Until next time. Be sure to check out Scar and Lust: Together Forever and you better review that story if you read it. And check out that story FMA Idol. It's got some of the funniest shit in it you've ever heard. Now I ain't gon' talk your head off no more, I'ma go get me some pussy!**

**Greed: I'm with you on that man. **

**Killa Pat **


	12. Yay! The Fucked up Bitch is Dead!

**Killa Pat: Welcome back to my story. In case you motherfuckers don't know how to count this is chapter twelve. Basically in this chapter, it's all that mushy romantic shit that comes after you've just burned some pshycotic bitch and rescued your son. **

**Greed: So if you don't like mushy romantic shit, then leave right now.**

**Killa Pat: And Southside Slider. I only have one thing to say to you. FUCK YOUR BITCH ASS! Just because you know what's going to happen, means you ain't gon' read the fucking story? Well at least your ass reviewed.**

**Greed: So we ain't gon' blast his ass?**

**Killa Pat: You can if you want. Me, I'm gon' call up some bitches, and throw me a motherfucking party.**

**Greed: Then I'm staying right here man. Shit, I'll even call Martel and have her bring some of her girlfriends.**

**Killa Pat: Now you're talking! And to the fuckers who're reading this, don't close this window without reviewing. Now, enjoy the chapter while me and Greed get high and fuck some bitches.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Once I was out of the house I walked over to Maes. I looked back at the house just to see a ball of fire fall out of a window. _"Well, goodbye Melissa", _I thought to myself. I turned away so that Roy Jr. wouldn't have to watch her burn. A few minutes later Roy came out of the house. He walked up to me, and kissed me, not caring that people were watching. When we pulled apart I opened my eyes just in time to see Melissa starting to stand up.

"Roy", she choked out.

I pushed Roy Jr. into Roy's arms and pulled out my pistol. I unloaded the clip into her torso. Killing her permanently.

When we got back to Roy's house, after putting Roy Jr. to sleep, went into Roy's room. Roy had offered to give Roy Jr. his old room from when he was a kid. He had gotten out his old crib, and I had put him to bed.

"You alright?", Roy asked me.

"Yeah", I said sitting down next to him.

He put his arm around me and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I was so scared", I said to him. "Scared that I would lose you, and Junior".

"So was I", he said to me.

For awhile we just sat there. Him holding me in his arms, it felt so right. Like we were meant to be together.

"I love you Riza", he said to me.

"I love you to", I said back to him.

I suddenly didn't care anymore. I didn't care if we got caught fraternizing, I wanted to be with him more than ever. _"Roy Jr. needs to know who is father is", _I thought to myself. That was the last thought I had, before our lips met.

--- --- ---

From then on it was a blur for me. All I remember was kissing, and touching each other in any place we could. And the feeling of physical euphoria that passed over us when it was over. We just laid in bed together naked, until we fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning we were both awaken by the sounds of a baby crying. Riza started to get up but I stopped her.

"Don't, I'll do it", I said to her getting up and pulling on my robe.

I walked into Roy's room and walked over to the crib. I picked him up and held him.

"How would you like to live here?", I said to him, "you and mommy could move in here with me".

"I think we'd like that", Riza said from behind me.

I turned around to see Riza smiling at me. She was wearing one of my shirts and had put her panties back on. Roy Jr. reached for his mommy.

"Good morning to you to", Riza said taking him from me.

"Mama's boy", I said smiling.

"You bet he is", Riza said to me.

When we got to work that day we were greeted by Riza's father. At his side, was Maes.

"Well, I see you got him back in one piece", he said looking at his grandson.

"Yeah", I said to him, "so are you heading back to Eastern?".

"No. I was thinking of staying in town a little while longer. There's a 'special event', that I'd like to see. And I'm sure you'll be there", he answered.

It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant by 'special event'.

"I'll try to make it sir. And I'll make sure Riza's there too", I said back to him.

"I look forward to it", he said nodding his head and walking away.

Once he was out of earshot, Maes handed me something.

"I managed to get this from Melissa's body. I had it fixed, it's has good has new", he said to me before walking off.

I looked at the object he had given me. It was a black velvet box. I smiled to myself and looked around for Riza. She was nowhere to be found. _"She's probably already got a load of work for me to do", _I thought to myself. I walked into my office. Sure enough, Riza was placing a large pile of paperwork on my desk.

"Riza", I said to her making her turn around.

"Yes?"

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her to me.

"Sir, we shouldn't be doing this during—"

"Shh", I said putting a finger to her lips. "Just, listen to what I have to say". I took a deep breath. This was going to be the hardest thing I ever had to say. "Riza, ever since we started seeing each other, I've wanted us to be together. And then, our son was born, and I wanted that even more".

"Roy what're you—",

I cut her off. "What I'm saying is", I took her hand in mine, "Lt. Col. Elizabeth Harding, will you be my wife?".

At first she didn't say anything. And then she started to cry.

"It's alright", I said to her. This time, it was her turn to cut me off.

"I'm not sad, you idiot", Riza said. "This is the happiest day of my life".

"So, you'll marry me?", I asked grinning.

"Yes! Yes you silly Col., I'll marry you".

--- --- ---

I kissed him. I kissed him with all the love and passion that I had. When we pulled apart we were panting. I felt him slip a ring onto my finger and I looked down at my hand.

"It's beautiful", I said to him smiling.

"It was my mothers", Roy said to me.

"I'm sure she'd be proud of you".

"CUT!", somebody yelled out of nowhere.

"What the hell?", Roy said.

I looked around to see the author, Killa Pat, walking onto the set.

"Why'd you call cut? The scene was perfect", I said to him.

"I know it was perfect", Killa Pat said to me, "I just wanted to feel this one".

He put his hand under my shirt and felt my right breasts. I gasped in shock.

"And that one".

He did the same with the left breasts and pinched the nipple.

"That was all. Go back to whatever it is you were doing".

For awhile everybody just sort of stood there in shock at what the author had just done to me.

"I feel violated suddenly", I said hugging Roy.

"It's ok. The good news, we're getting married", Roy said kissing me on the forehead.

"So do you think we should go tell everybody the good news?", I said to him.

"Sure, why not", I said back to him.

Together, hand in hand we walked out of his office. Everybody looked at us and I felt my smile get even bigger.

"We're getting married!", I said happily.

"Yeah, finally", Havoc said, "I thought he'd never ask her".

I walked over to Havoc and slapped him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?", he asked me rubbing his head.

"Because I can", I said to him smiling.

After work I found myself alone in Roy's office, except for Junior. Roy had finally gotten done with all of his paperwork for the day and we were getting ready to leave.

"Ready to go?", Roy asked me holding the door open.

"Yep", I said putting Roy Jr. into his stroller.

We walked out of the building, together. I had officially moved in with Roy. All my stuff was waiting for me at his, soon to be our, house. We hadn't even started planning the wedding yet. _"We have plenty of time", _I thought to myself.

--- --- ---

The next day when I woke up I found that I was alone in bed. But I could smell the pancakes that were cooking in the kitchen. I smiled to myself has I got up out of bed. I got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Good morning", I said to my fiancé wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"Good morning Roy", she said to me turning around. "I fixed breakfast".

"I can smell it", I said kissing her on the forehead, "you know. You're going to have to get used to cooking my meals from now on", I said grinning.

"Oh really", Riza replied smiling, "so I'm supposed to obey your every command?".

"That sounds right", I said to her.

"We'll see about that", Riza said punching me lightly.

After breakfast we drove to work. Has we drove a thought occurred to me, _"what about the fraternization rule?", _I thought to myself. _"Fuck it", _I answered myself. I didn't care if I got kicked out of the military, has long has I had Riza with me. When we got to work, Havoc was standing outside smoking a cigarette.

"Morning chief", he said to me.

"Morning Havoc", I said back to him.

We walked into the building to be greeted by Riza's father. He was walking out of somebody's office with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Good morning General, what are you doing here?", I asked him.

"Oh just taking care of a few things with the higher ups", he said to me. "And call me Dale. You are after all, going to be my son in law".

"Alright Dale", I said to him.

I walked into my office and sat down. Riza had already placed my work for the day in front of me.

"You know if we're going to be married you could at least lighten my workload", I said has I started on my work.

"I did", Riza said smiling.

Some things would never change. Riza would always be there to make sure I got my work done. And I would always be there for her.

**

* * *

Riza: Pat you fucking pervert! You were supposed to be having a part getting high with Greed and a bunch of whores!**

**Killa Pat: I was. I just realized that I'd never felt your tits before. And damn, who new Martel could be such good sex.**

**Greed: You fucked my girl!**

**Killa Pat: Hey man, you're the one who invited her to the party. You knew that I'd wind up fucking her so you might has well has told her to strip naked and spread her legs for me.**

**Greed: I never fucked any of your girlfriends!**

**Killa Pat: That's because I never sleep with the same woman twice.**

**Greed: What about Lust? –Greed smirks-**

**Killa Pat: …Well, she's Lust. **

**Lust: Don't you bring me into this! Or else I'll make sure you never fuck any woman again!"**

**Killa Pat: Yeah, well anyway. Back to the story. You know the drill, read and review. I'd like to get 100 reviews on at least one of my stories. And Southside Slider if you reading this you'd better submit a fucking review.**

**Killa Pat**


	13. Epologue

**Killa Pat: Yes, this is the final installment of A Roy and Riza Story. Sad isn't it? I might actually miss updating for you motherfuckers. C.A.M.E.O., I still think you a fucked up pervert but thanks for reviewing. **

**Wolf Inuyasha, if you're still in a coma from your gunshot wounds, thanks for reviewing, always wear a bulletproof. **

**KeraJeir, I thank you for reviewing. I'm going to let you leave unharmed.**

**And to the rest of you motherfuckers, read my ScarxLust fic and leave a review or else I'll hunt you down and kill you. **

**-a guy wearing a suit walks in-**

**Guy: Excuse me, are you Killa Pat?**

**Killa Pat: Yeah I is. Who the fuck are you?**

**Guy: I, am Riza Hawkeye's attorney, and I'm here to let you know that she's suing you for sexual harassment. **

**Killa Pat: I don't give a fuck.**

**Guy: Sir, I don't think you understand. Sexual harassment is a very serious—**

**Killa Pat: Motherfucker can't you see I'm writing a story? Get the fuck out!**

**-pulls out mac11 and shoots the guy-**

**Killa Pat: Try suing me know BITCH! **

* * *

**Epilogue**

I laid in bed next to my sleeping wife, my arm wrapped around her naked form. It had been thirteen years since our wedding. _"This is the happiest I've been in my life", _I thought to myself. Riza stirred in my arms and her eyes fluttered open.

"Have a nice night?", I asked her nuzzling her neck.

"Mmm, yes, it was great", Riza replied moaning.

Our romantic moment was interrupted by the door opening and two seven year olds jumping onto our bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!", the twins, boy and girl said in unison.

"I'm getting too old for this", I muttered to myself.

"Mommy we're hungry and Emily burnt the toast again", Samantha, the older of the twins said.

"Daddy can we go to the park today?", Dale asked me.

"Hold on a minute, let us get dressed first", I said to the two energetic twins.

I watched with pride has the two youngest of our four children left us in peace.

"What are we going to do with those two?", Riza asked me has she started to get dressed and ready for work.

"We could always send them to live with your dad", I said getting out of bed.

"I think that would be one thing that the old man couldn't handle", Riza said chuckling.

After we were dressed we made our way downstairs. Emily, my oldest daughter, was trying to hide the fact that she had again, burnt the toast and nearly set the kitchen on fire.

"Mom, Dad", Emily said when she saw us, "um, I think something's wrong with the toaster—"

"Stop while you're ahead", I said to her, "the smoke gives you away everytime Emily".

"Honestly Emily, how do you expect to be married and not know how to cook?", Riza said throwing away the burnt toast.

"Well mom, maybe I don't expect to be married. Maybe I'll just be a hopeless romantic like Havoc", Emily stated.

"Oh God I sure hope not", Roy Jr. said, "I already have to listen to you whine everyday".

Emily shot her older brother a glare before leaving the kitchen. Roy Jr. chuckled and went back to his cereal. Sometimes when I looked at him I thought I was looking at myself. _"He looks so much like me its scary", _I thought to myself.

"Dale, Samantha, stop playing with your food", I heard Riza say to the twins.

"Yes mommy", they replied in unison.

"Now hurry up and finish your breakfast, you don't want to be late for school", Riza said to the two.

"But mommy, we're always late for school", Dale said to her.

I smiled and sat down next to my son and started to read the paper. Riza placed a cup of coffee in front of me and I picked up the cup and started to drink. Emily by now had come back into the kitchen with her book bag. Unlike Roy Jr., who was my spitting image, Emily looked more like Riza. And she had her personality as well. Her first statement was, 'daddy do your work'.

"Emily did you get your homework done?", I asked her.

"Yes Dad. Unlike you I can get my work done without someone pointing a gun to my face", Emily said taking a piece of toast off of my plate and eating it.

"Where are you going?", Riza asked her.

"To the bus stop", Emily replied walking out the door.

Roy Jr. got up to follow her out the door, picking up his bookbag has well.

"Roy, whose Monica?", Riza asked him.

"Just another one of my girlfriends", he said before quickly walking out of the door.

Riza shook her head and sat down rubbing her temples. When Roy Jr. was younger Riza had sworn that she wouldn't let him be like me. _"Well she failed that", _I thought to myself.

"Daddy what's wrong with Mommy?", Samantha asked me.

"She's just in one of her moods", I replied.

"You mean she's going to shoot someone?", Dale piped in.

"Mommy can you shoot the principle?", Samantha asked.

"Yeah! And daddy can set the school on fire so we don't have to go", Dale said.

"Calm down. Nobody's going to shoot, or burn anything", Riza said standing up.

I glanced at the clock and saw that the twins would be late again if we didn't leave now.

"Ok kids, time to go to school", I said standing up.

"But Daddy", both said making puppy dog faces.

"Now. Or else I won't take you to the park afterwards", I said sternly.

--- --- ---

"Be good. And no playing pranks", I said to the two first graders as they jumped out of the car and ran into the building.

"Ready for work?", Roy asked me as we drove towards Central headquarters.

"I swear somebody swapped those two at birth", I said leaning back in my seat.

"Really? I swear I saw them coming out of you", Roy joked.

I smiled and looked at my husband.

"How did we ever get four children?", I asked him.

"Well, I could always give you a demonstration", Roy answered smiling.

"No thanks. You did enough of that last night", I replied.

--- --- ---

"Mom, it's good to be back", a nineteen year old Roy Jr. said has he embraced me.

With his new military uniform on he looked more like Roy than ever. He even had his same cocky grin.

"It's good to see you again, _sergeant Mustang_", I said to him.

"I prefer the Flame Alchemist better", he said grinning at me.

"Sorry son, but that's already been taken", Roy said walking into the room, followed by Dale and Samantha, who were now thirteen.

"Did you bring us anything?", the two asked at the same time.

"For you? Never", Roy said to his younger siblings.

I smiled with pride at my children. Roy Jr. looked so much like Roy that it at times I thought he was Roy. He had done what we had done and joined the military. He hadn't yet taken the State Alchemy exam but I had a feeling he would.

"Soooo, are there any cute guys in Western?", Emily asked her older brother.

"Emily when did you get here?", Samantha asked her.

"About two seconds ago", Emily replied. She'd been away at college. Unfortunately, she had inherited her fathers talent for winning over the opposite sex.

A half an hour later we were all sitting around the table eating dinner. It never changed. Dale and Samantha kept playing with their food, Emily wouldn't stop chewing with her mouth open, and Roy Jr. had to be constantly reminded to keep his elbows off the table.

"Honestly, didn't they teach you not to do that in the military?", I said to him.

"They teach discipline, not table manners", Roy Jr. said back.

"Table manners will come in handy when you're on a date with a woman", Roy said to him.

"Really? They don't seem to mind", Roy said grinning.

I shook my head. Roy Jr. had turned out to be as much as a playboy has his father. _"Maybe he'll meet a girl that he likes and marry her", _I thought to myself.

That night, I laid awake in bed. It felt good to have all the kids home even if it was for one night. I turned to Roy, who was asleep next to me. Or so I thought. I yelped in surprise has his arms wrapped around me, and the next thing I knew he was ontop of me.

"I thought you were asleep", I said to him.

"You thought wrong", he said planting his lips on mine.

I parted my lips slightly and his tongue barged in. I kissed him back and our tongues wrestled. He pressed himself against me and his manhood rubbed against my clit causing me to moan into his mouth. We pulled apart for air and his kisses went to my neck.

"Roy, what if they hear us?", I said to him.

"Let them", he said back.

I felt my hands go under his shirt and take it off. I kissed his chest and ran my hands over his torso.

"You know, that night gown is going to have to come off", he said into my ear and I felt him massaging my breasts through my nightgown.

"Mmmm, I like that idea", I said moaning.

I felt him slide a hand up my let and under my nightgown. His hand went into my panties and I moaned with pleasure has he massaged my clit. I laid back on the bed and let him please me. He took my panties off and slid the straps to my nightgown off, and relieved me of it. He kissed my collarbone and took one of my nipples into my mouth. I held his head to my chest as he sucked and moaned with pleasure. Has he did this my hands slid down to his boxers and I slid them off of him.

After he had sucked my nipples his kisses went southward and he spread my legs. I felt his tongue enter me and I placed my hand on his head, urging him to continue. I arched my back in pleasure has he wriggle his tongue around inside of me. I couldn't help myself, I came , and he licked up my juices.

"Are you ready", he asked me.

"Oh God yes", I said back to him, "I need you inside of me right now".

I felt his manhood rub against my clit, teasing me.

"Are you sure?", he asked me.

"Please", I said has his manhood continued to rub against my clit. "I need you".

I felt Roy push into my very slowly. Too slowly for my taste. I wrapped my legs around him so that it was easier for him to push into me.

"More, please", I said moaning.

"Say my name", he said to me.

"Roy", I moaned softly has he pushed himself farther into me.

"Louder".

"Roy", I said again this time louder.

Roy pushed himself all the way inside of me and started his thrusts. Slowly at first.

"More", I moaned has he pushed into me.

Roy slowly increased the speed of his thrusts, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Faster! I'm going to go crazy if you don't!", I said loudly.

Roy grinned and instantly increased the speed of his thrusts. I tilted my head back in pleasure, giving him full access to my neck. The sound of our moans filled the air and I'm sure everybody in the house could hear us, but I didn't care. I wanted him to make love to me all night. I gripped the sheets has he continued to thrust into me.

"Faster, faster", I moaned.

"I don't…know if I can", Roy panted.

Suddenly I felt Roy explode inside of me and I screamed his name in pleasure and I came just seconds after. Roy collapsed on top of me, not bothering to pull out of me.

"Well, if you're going to stay inside me then you could at least do _something_", I said breaking the silence.

"Riza, I'm too tired", Roy said back to me.

"Fine then", I said to him. Without warning I rolled over so that I was on top. "Don't expect to go to sleep for a long, long time".

--- --- ---

The two made love all night. The entire house was filled with the sounds of their moans. Meanwhile, their children were lying wide awake in their beds pretending they were hearing things.

**

* * *

Killa Pat: To all of those who think this is a crappy way to end my story, I only have one thing to say: FUCK YOU ALL! And again, I'd like to thank all of the dumb motherfuckers who read, and actually reviewed my story. If you're going to read somebody's story, then you might as well leave a review, no matter how shitty you think it is.**

**Greed: Ok, you've gotten that covered now tell them about what you're going to do next.**

**Killa Pat: What? Oh, right. I do not plan on writing a sequel to this story so get that thought out of your head. The next fic I plan on doing, well, I haven't really thought about it. The next fic I plan to write is either going to be an EdxWin fic or a Greed centered fic.**

**Greed: I like the second idea better.**

**Killa Pat: Shut up! Anyway, tell me which idea you like better: A EdxWin fic, or a Greed centric fic. I really don't care what you want me to write, I just want to know your opinions on the matter. **

**Roy: Hey Pat, you know where Melissa is? I wanted to congratulate her on the good job she did playing a fucked up pshycotic bitch.**

**Killa Pat: Um, Melissa's dead.**

**Roy: I know she's dead. I killed her in the story.**

**Killa Pat: No, I mean she's really dead. Has in you gave her a third degree burn and then Riza shot her.**

**Roy: You mean I actually killed her!**

**Greed: Don't worry. She was just a fucked up phsycotic Roy fangirl we found on the internet.**

**Roy: Oh, well, has long as it was just a fangirl and nobody important.**

**-suddenly S.W.A.T. and a bunch of cops burst into a room and start beating Killa Pat to the ground-**

**Killa Pat: What the fuck!**

**Cop: Killa Pat, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Melissa Bradley.**

**Killa Pat: Who the fuck is Melissa Bradley.**

**Cop: The Fuhrers wife.**

**-time suddenly freezes-**

**Roy: You mean you had me kill the fuhrers wife! You nutty nigger what the fuck is wrong with you!**

**Cop: Normally we wouldn't have beaten the shit out of you but you're black, so we're obliged to.**

**Killa Pat: WHAT? Oh, you'll be hearing from my lawyer real soon. This is fucked up!**

**Greed: Oh and Roy, we have another thing to tell you.**

**Roy: Well it couldn't possibly be worse than this.**

**Greed: You know in the last scene when you and Riza are fucking? Well, Riza wasn't available for that scene, so we had Envy do it.**

**Roy: ……YOU MEAN I FUCKED A CROSSDRESSING PALM TREE! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I EVER WORK IN ONE OF YOUR PRODUCTIONS! YOU HEAR ME, I'M FINISHED!**

**-meanwhile, Killa Pat is hauled off to jail. Aside from being charged with kidnapping and murder, he faces several counts of being an asshole towards his loyal reviewers. Has well as possession of illegal drugs, public nudity, and conspiracy to commit public nudity-**

**Killa Pat: Public nudity what the fuck? Well, it doesn't matter know. This is the final chapter, so review, I don't care if they good or bad.**

**Killa Pat**


End file.
